Lost
by vcbxnzm21
Summary: I live in an Earth Kingdom city but I am from the Fire Nation. I am a firebender in a world of earthbenders. I am lost. Zara Beifong is lost and wants to find her way. She might just find it in an firebender named Zuko. But will she like what she finds?
1. Prologue

**AN: So this story is just something that I thought of one night when I was trying to fall asleep. I hope you guys enjoy it. It's my first time writing for A:TLA so let me know how I do!**

My name is Zara Beifong. I am sixteen years old. I have long black hair and ivory colored skin. My eyes burn a steady gold color. I'm not like that of other people in my city. I live in the Earth Kingdom city of Ba Sing Se. I live with my mother, father, and little sister Toph. I am four years older than Toph but I still love her dearly. I love being with my family and in the city but I am lost. There is a fire within me and I can't handle it. When I get upset and lash out, fire comes out of my hands and feet. I live in an Earth Kingdom city but I am from the Fire Nation. I am a firebender in a world of earthbenders. I am lost.


	2. Practice

**AN: Yay, the first real chapter! So please please please review! I really want to know how I do on this story so pretty please with a cherry on top review! So anywho please enjoy!**

"Hey hot hands, when are you going to go train?" a voice asked from my bedroom door.

"Toph go away," I said into my pillow.

"Not until you tell me when you're going to train," my sister told me.

"Later," was all I told her before rolling over in my bed.

"Come on tell me," Toph whined. I grabbed a nearby pillow and threw it at her. I heard a muffled yelp and knew that I hit her head. "Zara, I have big fight today, can't you just tell me?" I lifted my head from my pillow and looked at the window. I saw that the sun was starting to rise.

I groaned and said, "Fine. I'm gonna get ready and then we'll go."

"Yay!" I heard Toph exclaim as she ran from my room. I could hear her bare feet slap the ground with every step. I groaned and put my head back down. "Zara get your lazy butt up!" I heard Toph call from her room.

"Yes mother!" I called back rolling my eyes. I sat up and rubbed the sleep from my eyes. I stretched and heard some of my joints crack. Although the sun was just starting to rise I could feel the energy flowing through me. I quickly put on my bindings and training clothes.

"Hey Zara will you help me?" I heard Toph call from her room.

"Of course," I called back as I walked from my room. I walked in on her throwing her brush to the ground. "Toph you know that you shouldn't throw things," I told her.

"I know I know but doing my hair is just impossible!" Toph said crossing her arms.

"Hey rock head relax. Doing hair is one of my many talents." I picked up the brush and started to run it through her hair. I could almost feel Toph relax into my touch. I had been helping her since I was old enough to. I loved my sister dearly and would do anything for her. I quickly brushed the mess that was Toph's hair and pinned it into her usual bun.

"Are you done?" Toph asked as I slipped the last pin into place.

"Yup," I told her. "And you're beautiful as always."

"Are you ready yet?" she asked me next.

"No, I need to do my hair still," I replied. She nodded her head and I figured that was my cue to leave. I left Toph's room and went back to my own. I quickly braided my hair back. It hung about mid back when I was done. I then quickly coiled it around the back of my head so that it was out of the way. I didn't feel like lighting my hair on fire today.

"Done yet?" Toph asked irritably from my door way.

I smiled and said, "Yup let's go." I grabbed her hand as I strode from my room. Toph pulled her hand from mine with a slight growl but said nothing. I just smiled in return at her. We walked a short distance until we reached a bluff overlooking a small clearing. It was surrounded on every side by tall walls. I stepped closer to Toph and she made an Earth elevator to take us down.

"So how are we doing training today hot hands?" Toph asked me when we reached the bottom. I strode a few steps away.

"Like this," I replied as I shot a small fire ball at her. She quickly put up an Earth wall to stop it. "Nice block," I told her as I shot another ball, but this one was a bit larger. She blocked it just as easily.

"Holding out on me sister dearest?" Toph asked in a mocking voice.

"Not at all," I replied as I brought my foot up and shot a blast at her. She blocked it again. "Holding out on me rock head?" I taunted back.

"Not on your life," she replied back. She brought her fists up and two rocks followed. She slammed them at me and I jumped out of the way. As soon as I landed more rock came flying at me. I jumped around them, bending and arcing my body so that they missed me, but not by much.

"Come on Toph, is that all you got?" I cooed to her. I saw the expression on her face as she launched a wall at me. I jumped and scaled it. It suddenly stopped and I lost my balance. I was plummeting toward the Earth when I smiled. I quickly lit my hands into flaming jets and propelled myself at Toph. I knew that she couldn't feel me seeing as I wasn't on the ground.

"Where are you?" I heard her mutter to herself.

"Right here," I replied in her ear as I landed next to her. I saw her smile and then I was flying into the air. I fell to the ground this time and landed with a thump. I looked over to where Toph was and saw that there was a rock jetting out from where I had been. _'That sneaky little snake,'_ I thought as I got up and dusted myself off.

"Is that too much for you hot hands?" she asked with a smirk on her face.

"Of course not rock head," I replied. I lit my hand on fire and sent a fire whip toward her. I saw her build up her rock armor. A move that with my help she had perfected. I lit my other hand and attacked her armor with lash after lash of my whips. I saw her armor crumble and I let go of my whips only to kick and send another blast at her. She brought up a wall and blocked the blast. This duel went on for about a half hour, both of us on the offensive and defensive.

"Hey Zara!" Toph suddenly called.

"What Toph?" I asked mid-attack.

"I'm tired can we stop for a bit?" she asked.

"Okay." Sometimes I forgot how young Toph really is. I mean she is only twelve but she bends like she's fifty. She could be a master if she only showed that stupid Master Yu how good she really is, but no she won't. "So miss Blind Bandit, who are you fighting today?" I asked her as she bended some chairs for us to sit on.

"Not sure yet, most likely that stupid boulder guy. Have you seen him fight?" she asked as she sat on her rock. Well she didn't really sit, she more like sprawled across it. I on the other hand sat with my legs folded underneath me in a very lady like manner.

"Yea, I've seen him fight. You can totally take him," I told her.

"I know I can. I am the reigning champ after all," Toph reminded me.

I tapped my forehead and said, "How could I forget with you reminding me all the time?"

"I don't know hot hands."

"Well I guess I don't know either than rock head." Suddenly I heard a loud growl from next to me. "What is it Toph?" I asked looking at my sister.

"That was my stomach saying that it needs food," Toph said with a smile. She patted her stomach and got off her chair. I stood as well and she bended the clearing flat again.

"Toph you know you never seize to amaze me with your bending," I told her as we rode the Earth elevator back up the wall.

"Yea well I am certainly not showing Master Yu what I can do," Toph replied in a snarky voice.

"Why not? You could be made a master!" I exclaimed.

"I know but I'll show them my skills as soon as you show them yours," she countered.

"Toph, you I know I can't. I'll be thrown in jail faster than you could say badgermole," I told her. If being a firebender in an Earth Kingdom city wasn't bad enough, my nation just had to go and attack all the other nations. "If I were to go firebend in front of mother and father they would call the police and I would never leave jail for the rest of my life."

"But you're amazing at it!" Toph said.

"That's just because you've never seen another firebender," I retorted. I knew that I had won this one seeing as I spoke the truth. Toph and I walked the rest of the way back to the house in silence. I looked at the sky and deemed that we had been out for about an hour. "Toph I don't know if we're going to be able to bend anymore today," I told her as we reached our house.

"Why?" Toph asked me.

"Everyone is up," I told her. I opened the door and everyone started to yell. I gulped and said, "and looking for us."

**AN: How was my first duel? I hope everything is okay. Well anywho review and I'll give you a cookie! Thanks!**


	3. Secret

**AN: So sorry that it took this long to get this chapter out. The muses left me for this one. Anywho, please enjoy and review!**

**why Zara is a fire bender if she is Toph's sister will be reveled in later chapters. This story takes place around the episode "The Blind Bandit".**

"Toph I don't know if we're going to be able to bend anymore today," I told her as we reached our house.

"Why?" Toph asked me.

"Everyone is up," I told her. I opened the door and everyone started to yell. I gulped and said, "and looking for us."

"Oh no," she said as she felt everyone running around.

"Oh yes," I replied back.

"Toph! Zara! There you two are!" our mother cried as she ran up to us. "Where have you been?"

"Toph was restless and couldn't sleep so I took her out for a walk," I quickly said. I knew that Toph could feel my heartbeat faster as I lied. I hoped that she would just go with the story.

"How come you didn't take any guards with you?" our mother asked in a demanding voice.

"Because we didn't want to wake any of them up. We weren't going to go far but we lost track of time," I replied.

"Zara you know better than that. Toph would be helpless if you two were attacked," our mother reminded us. I knew that the comment would piss Toph off but I on the other hand always found it hilarious when our mother made comments like that, although I didn't show it.

"I'm sorry mother," I told her hanging my head so that it looked like I was ashamed.

"You are forgiven, but next time please remember to take a guard or two with you," our mother said. Then she pulled Toph and me into a hug. I hugged her back but I felt Toph stiffen beside me. "I was so worried about you two," our mother whispered only loud enough for us to hear. That's when I felt Toph embrace our mother as well. I smiled as I buried my head into her shoulder. "I love you both so much never forgot that."

"I love you too mama," I replied only loud enough for her to hear. I felt her stiffen at the use of my old nickname for her. All too soon she released Toph and me. I was shocked that Toph had stayed so quiet during the conversation.

"Now, I want you two to go get ready for the day. Toph you have a lesson today with Master Yu, don't forget. If her permits it, Zara you can go as well and watch." That was our mother for ya, soft and caring one moment then hard and strict the next.

"Yes mother," I said bowing.

"Yes mother," Toph said bowing as well. We left the room and went to my bedroom. "Nice cover back there hot hands," Toph told me as soon as we were out of earshot.

"Shut up," I hissed at her. I quickly looked around to make sure that no one was around. "Not here Toph, do you want someone to hear?" I asked her.

"I can tell you that there is no one near us right now," Toph said.

"Right the seismic senses," I said. "Let's just go. I actually have a day to get ready for seeing as I can't bend all day."

"Right," was all Toph said before I stalked off to my room. I knew that she was close behind me seeing as I could hear her bare feet smack the floor.

"So rock head, when does Master Yu get here?" I asked her as I sat in front of my vanity. I uncoiled my braid and pulled out my hair tie.

"Haven't got a clue, nor do I care," she respond as she flopped onto my bed.

"Toph, flopping isn't lady like," I scolded her as I pulled my braid apart.

"Since when have I been a lady?" she asked me.

"Fine. I'll give you that one," I said running a brush through my wavy hair. Although it's naturally straight it becomes quite wavy after I unbraid it.

I saw Toph smile and she said, "Good because you know I'm right."

"Toph no matter how much you may think it's true, you aren't always right," I told her as I put my brush back down.

"Am too," she argued with me.

"Are not."

"Am too!"

"Are not."

"Fine whatever you say hot hands," Toph said obviously not wanting to participate in our argument anymore.

"You're just mad because you know that I'm right," I told her with a smile. A groan was he only response. She was silent for a while and I quickly got dress. I picked out just a simple green dress trimmed with wide strips of tan. I accented it with a tan belt. I went back to my vanity and clipped half of my hair up with a white comb with pink flowers on it. When I was satisfied with my look I walked over and sat on my bed next to Toph.

"You're still gonna watch me fight tonight right?" Toph asked me when she noticed that I was next to her.

"Of course Miss Blind Bandit. How could I not come and see you beat up big, manly, tough earthbenders who don't know half the bending you do," I replied as I nudged her with my knee.

"Good, because if you didn't I might just have to beat you up like this morning," she replied.

"You did not beat me up," I said.

"You keep telling yourself that hot hands," she said. I rolled my eyes at her and then laid down. I shut my eyes and was just falling asleep when there was a knock on my door.

"Ugh," I groaned as I got up. I opened the door to reveal one of our servants.

"Miss Zara is Miss Toph here?" she asked.

"Yes, she is but I can take the message for her," I told the servant.

"Master Yu is here to work on her earthbending."

"Very well, I will tell her. You are dismissed." The servant bowed to me before turning and walking off. I turned around and walked back to my bed. I sat with a sigh but Toph didn't even look up. "I'm assuming that you heard all of that."

"Yup," she replied without moving.

"Toph go to your lesson. I don't mind, honest. Plus I might be able to watch," I told her giving her a slight shove to get her going.

"Fine," she groaned. She sat up rubbed her eyes. She rolled off my bed and stalked out the door. I smiled as I watched her leave. I knew that she hated going to her lessons which is why I pushed her so hard to do them. I got off my bed and looked at my appearance in my mirror. I walked to my door and opened it. Someone was standing there, someone who I had never seen before.

"I know your secret."

**AN: Let me know what you think! I hope to continue this story but if you guys aren't liking it then I won't. Please let me know what you think! Thanks! **


	4. Not just dreams, but memories

**AN: Sorry that I haven't updated in like forever but I've been super busy with my other stories. Anywho a lot will be explained in this chapter. Then the next chapter will be the Earth Rumble fight stuff and what happens after that. After that it will start to go by episodes. At least that's my plan until a certain someone come in. Anywho please enjoy and REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW PLEASE! I AM BEGGING YOU! Okay now for the chapter!**

I walked to my door and opened it. Someone was standing there, someone who I had never seen before.

"I know your secret."

"Wha…What are you talking about?" I stuttered thinking that they had figured out that I was a firebender.

"You're not from around here," was all they replied before running off. I shook my head trying to clear it. Maybe I had just thought the whole thing up in my head. Oh well. I started to walk down the hall to Toph's lesson. I walked through the corridors and finally reached the main court yard. I saw that Toph was playing good little blind girl like she always does in front of other people.

I was the only person who knew how Toph could bend. In turn she was the only one who knew that I could firebend.

"Hey Toph," I said letting her and Master Yu know that I was there. I knew that Toph would have felt me walk into the court yard but no one knew that she had seismic senses.

"Hey Zara," Toph replied stopping her bending for a split second.

"Hello Miss Zara. You may go sit down and watch Toph but we really must get back to work," Master Yu told me.

"So sorry to interrupt," I replied with a fake smile plastered on my face. I walked over to one of the chairs we keep in the courtyard and sat down on it. I folded my legs beneath me and watched Toph do basic moves that I knew she had mastered at the age of three.

I felt a small smile wriggle its way onto my face as I watched her. I could tell by her facial features that she was getting upset at having to do the same basic moves over and over. Soon enough the sun got to its highest point in the sky and I knew it to be mid day.

"Miss Toph, Miss Zara, Master Yu, lunch is ready," a servant said coming out of the house and into the court yard.

"Thank you. We will be there in a moment," I told her. She bowed to me before hurrying off. I walked over to where Toph was bending a few pebbles. "Excuse me, Toph, Master Yu lunch is ready."

"Thank you Miss Zara," Master Yu replied. "Toph you may take a break now to eat. I'm also sure that your parents will want to talk to me as well."

"Yes Master," Toph replied, her voice bordering on sarcastic. I shot her a look before I headed inside, followed by the two benders.

It was usual for Master Yu to dine with us when he was giving Toph 'lessons'. We walked into the dining room and took our seats. My mother and father were already waiting for us.

"Good afternoon Master Yu," my father said politely. "Toph, Zara."

"Good afternoon father," I replied smiling at him. I looked almost nothing like my parents. Both of them had tanner skin than mine and lighter colored hair. I knew from a young age that I was adopted. I also figured it out when I learned that I could firebend.

"Toph, how are your lessons going this morning?" My mother asked trying to make polite conversation.

"Good mother," Toph replied quickly. She then started to eat so that she could avoid any more questions. Everyone else started to eat as well. My mother and father tried to keep up the conversation but after a while they must have realized that Toph and I just weren't interested.

"Excuse me," I said politely once I had finished my lunch.

"Wait Zara before you go I would like to know your plans for the rest of the afternoon," My mother said. Of course she wanted to know.

I paused. I wasn't even sure what I wanted to do myself. "I was planning on taking a nap until Toph is done with her lesson. Then I was thinking that maybe Toph and I might go into town for dinner and spend some time there." It was basically the truth. I was tired and wanted to take a nap but the whole town thing was a complete lie. It was the one Toph and I always used that lie when she had a fight.

I saw my father and my mother share a look and I knew that they were thinking the same thing. "I'm not sure that I want you out tonight after what happened this morning," My father replied.

"But father, we will be sure to bring along guards this time," I told them.

"Alright," My mother sighed reluctantly.

"Well if that is all I would like to carry on with Toph's lesson," Master Yu said. Everyone stood at that and dispersed.

I walked back to my room and laid down on my bed. I sighed as I closed my eyes. I soon fell into sleep.

_"Zu!" I cried running after my brother. _

_"Za!" he called back with a laugh. We were both toddlers running around the Fire Nation place. _

_"Zuko! Zara!" Both my brother and I stopped running. We looked at each other before taking off toward our mother. _

_"Mama!" we cried at the same time as we ran into her embrace. _

_"Hello my little twins," our mother cooed at us. "It's nap time now," she told us picking us up. _

_"I don't wanna," I cried balling my tiny hands into fists and crossing my short arms. _

_"I don't wanna either," Zuko said fallowing my actions. _

_Our mother looked between us with a stern gaze. "You will take a nap now. No buts," she told us. _

_My small shoulders slumped in defeat. "Yes mama," I said reluctantly. Zuko didn't say anything. She put us in our separate beds in our shared room. She then left and but then I heard yelling. _

_"No she hasn't showed abilities yet!" I heard my mother yell. _

_"Well then she is no daughter of mine!" I heard our father yell back. Tears started to run down my face._

_"Ozai, she is still your first born daughter and part of the Fire Nation royal family!" _

_"But she is not a bender so I don't want her!" _

_"She is our daughter! You can't just get rid of her like that!" _

_Then I heard a sickening sound and more tears ran down my face. I got out of my bed hugging my stuffed turtle duck. I walked over to my brother's bed. _

_"Zu?" I asked stopping at the bottom of his bed. _

_"What Za?" he asked leaning of the side of his bed. He saw the tears running down my face and gave me small smile. _

_"Can I sleep with you?" I asked my voice sounding weak. He nodded at me and helped me into his bed. He pulled me into a hug and we both fell asleep. _

_/_

_"Zuzu and Zaza," a taunting voice called as childhood Zuko and I walked through the gardens. _

_"What do you want Azula?" I asked our younger sister. _

_"Just to play," she said in that snarky voice of hers. _

_"Go play with your friends," Zuko told her. Azula looked behind her to her friends, Mai and Ty Lee. _

_"But we want older kids to play with," Azula taunted us. _

_My hands balled into fists when I felt a hand on my shoulder. "Maybe some other time Azula," our mother said. "Zuko, Zara, take a walk with me." She led us away from Azula. I looked over my shoulder and stuck my tongue out at her. She gave me a disbelieving look before storming back to her friends. _

_Our mother led us back to the turtleduck lake. _

_"Why did you take us back here mama?" I asked her as she produced bread for us to feed them with. Zuko and I sat down on either side of her._

_"I saw your anger flaring up Zara and I knew that it was time to get you away from her," she told me handing me a piece of bread. I smiled back at her as I took it. I ripped it into small pieces and threw them into the water. _

_"Do you want to see how Azula feeds them?" Zuko asked our mother. He took the entire roll and threw it at a baby. _

_"Zuko, why would you do that?" our mother asked. Suddenly the mother came up and bit Zuko's finger. I giggled at him as he jumped up in pain. _

_"Why would she do that?" Zuko grumbled as he sat back down pulling his legs to his chest. _

_"Probably to protect her own," our mother replied tickling both of us in turn. Then a messenger came up to our mother holding a letter. _

_"Princess Ursa," they said getting her attention. Our mother stood and walked a few steps away to read the letter. _

_"What do you think it is?" I asked Zuko. _

_"Something about the war no doubt," he replied as our mother came back. _

_"Uncle Iroh has lost his son. Lu Ten is dead," she told us._

_Zuko and I looked at each other. Lu Ten was our cousin. He played games with us and was like our sibling. _

_"I need to go find your father. Run along now." Zuko and I stood and walked away from our mother. _

_"What do you think is gonna happen to uncle?" I asked._

_"I don't know," Zuko replied. _

_/_

_"Azula show Grandfather what you have learned," our father droned out. I saw Azula stand and perform some fire bending moves. My hands balled in fists as I watched her. 'Perfect little Azula, the daughter that father has always wanted' I thought bitterly. _

_"I would like to show you what I have been working on," Zuko said standing. He tried to perform the same combination as Azula but failed. I saw the tears run down his face and I got up and ran to him. _

_"I failed," he whispered into my shoulder as I hugged him. _

_"I thought you were perfect," I told him. He pulled back and smiled at me through his tears. I help him to his feet and back to our spots. _

_"Ozai, why are you showing me this?" our Grandfather asked. _

_"Children you are dismissed," our mother told us. Zuko, Azula, and I got up. We bowed to our grandfather and went to leave. Just as we were about to go out the door Azula pulled us behind a curtain. _

_"Azula what are you doing?" I asked her but she just glared at me. _

_"Father, at the lost of Lu Ten, Iroh has lost his will to fight. I want you to revoke his privilege and crown me Fire Lord." _

_I my eyes meet Zuko's then I looked back out the small crack that Azula had open. We saw the flames around the throne grow higher _

_"You dare ask me to ignore my first borne?" One look to Zuko and I booked it out of there. I could tell that he was right on my heels. _

_I only stopped when we got to our room. I laid on my bed and tried to ignore the growing pit of fear in my stomach._

_"Dad is gonna have to kill one of you," Azula taunted us as she walked into our room. _

_"You're a liar!" I yelled at her. _

_"Am not! It's true. At least that's what Grandfather said that he has to do," she told us. _

_"Get out of here Azula," Zuko said facing away from her. _

_"Whatever. See ya' in the morning or maybe not," she said sauntering out of our room._

_"Azula lies. Azula lies. Azula lies," I heard Zuko repeat to himself as we both fell asleep. _

_/_

_"Zuko protect your sister," I heard our mother say during the middle of the night. I sat up in bed and looked over to where she was embracing Zuko. "Zara," she said coming over to me. "I have to go away now. I can't tell you why but you might never see me again. Help Zuko and do whatever you need to do," she said. She pressed a kiss to my forehead and left our room. _

I woke up with tears pouring down my face. Those weren't just dreams, but memories. I finally knew where I came from.

**AN: So I hope that at least answers some questions that you have. Well please review! I really want to know how I am doing with this story! **


	5. The Blind Bandit

**AN: Again sorry for the long wait between chapters. I am just super busy with all my other stories! Anywho please please please review! I really need feedback on this story seeing as I have so little. So REVIEW! Now enjoy this extra long chapter! **

I woke up with tears pouring down my face. Those weren't just dreams, but memories. I finally knew where I came from.

"Zara?" someone asked from my doorway.

"Come in Toph," I told her. She walked over to my bed and sat down next to me.

"What's wrong Zara?" she asked in a soothing voice.

"Nothing," I replied quickly wiping my eyes. I got out of bed and flipped on my light. I sat in front of my mirror and undid my hair. It was messy from when I had been sleeping. My eyes were also red and puffy from when I had been crying. I ran a brush through my hair and then put it back up.

"Zara it will be okay," Toph whispered coming up behind me. She put her arms around my neck and I smiled.

"I know," was all I replied. I stood as she unwrapped her arms from around me. I pulled out a bag from my closet and my normal training clothes. "Go grab what you need for tonight," I told Toph. She walked from my room and returned with her Blind Bandit outfit and her champion belt.

"Here," she said throwing the clothes on my bed. I picked them up and put them in my bag with my clothes. Then I slung my bag over my shoulder and walked from my room with Toph behind me.

We walked into our normal sitting room where our parents were talking to Master Yu.

"Mother Father," I said trying to politely interrupt their conversation.

My father's eyes trained on me and he asked, "Yes Zara?"

"Toph and I are planning to go out now," I told them.

"Make sure you bring guards along," my mother called after us.

Neither Toph nor I responded. Of course we wouldn't bring guards along. We headed out the door and into town. Once we got to the main square we headed to a bathroom. We quickly changed into our clothes so that no one would recognize us as being part of the Beifong family. Once we were ready and back outside we headed in the direction of a giant mountain near the outskirts. We walked on in silence.

"So are you gonna tell me why you were crying earlier?" Toph asked suddenly as we neared the mountain in which the ring was in.

"I just had a few dreams that's all," I told her.

"You're lying."

"Look Toph, you have a big match tonight. I don't want to bother you with this information. I'll tell you after you win," I told her as we stopped at the competitor entrance. "Good luck tonight. Focus and you'll do fine." I pulled her into a tight hug. "I know you'll pound their butts into the ground." I let go of her and saw that she was smiling. "I'll see you afterwards."

"See ya," she said. She turned and walked into the mountain. I went back to the front and entered through the main gate, but the guards knew who I was so I didn't have to pay.

I found a seat near the entrance that I knew Toph would come through. I sat through the entire match of this Boulder guy basically defeating everyone. I picked at my nails and studied the people in the arena. I noticed some poor saps who sat in the wrong spot. They were almost hit by every stray rock. I could tell that they were outsiders though. They had on different clothing than what you would find in our city.

That's when the announcer said that The Boulder would now be battling the Blind Bandit. I sat up and glued my eyes to ring. Soon enough I saw Toph come through the door and walk into the ring. "Come on Blind Bandit! Beat his butt!" I yelled to her.

I saw a smile ghost over her lips. I smiled knowing that I had gotten through to her.

"The Boulder feels conflicted about fighting a young blind girl." Did this guy always take in the third person about himself.

"Sounds to me like you're scared Boulder," Toph taunted him.

"The Boulder is over his conflicted feelings and is ready to burry you in a rockalanche." Man this guy was really annoying.

"Whenever you're ready The Pebble." I knew that The Boulder wasn't going to take a liking to his new name.

"Come on Bandit kick him outta there!" I yelled to my sister.

"It's on," he said.

It took less than a minute after the round started for The Boulder to be knocked out of the ring.

"To make things more interesting, I'm offering up this bag of gold pieces to anyone who can take out The Blind Bandit!" the announcer called to the stadium.

There was a few moments of silence and I smirked. I would have gone up against Toph but that would have meant showing my true bending skills.

"What no one dares to face her?"The announcer asked.

"I will!" the boy from the hazard section said walking into the ring.

"What the?" I asked as I looked at him. He couldn't have been a bender. Or if he was, he was the smallest bender I had ever seen. "Come on Blind Bandit!" I yelled at Toph

"Do people really want to see two little girls out here fighting?" she taunted the boy.

"I don't really want to fight you. I want to talk to you," the boy said.

What? "Don't listen to him!" I yelled to my sister.

She started to attack. But she missed.

That was strange. Toph never missed. Not even in practice did she miss.

"Someone is a little light on their feet." I could hear the frustration and anger in her voice. "What's your fighting name? The Fancy Dancer?"

That's when I saw it. The boy's feet weren't even on the ground. My hands curled into fists and I knew that I would lose it soon if I didn't control my temper. The one way Toph beat everyone she faces was due to her seismic senses. But if the person wasn't on the ground then she couldn't sense them.

"Please wait!" I heard the boy call as he landed once again.

That's when I lost it. Toph sent a rock flying at the boy and he pushed it back, knocking her out of the ring. But the rock never touched her.

"No!" I yelled. I saw my sister stock to the door and I jumped down from the stands and walked beside her.

"Please wait! I need an earthbending teacher and I think it's supposed to be you!" the boy called after us, but I ignored him. Toph on the other hand didn't.

"Whoever you are, just leave me alone!" she called back to him.

"Toph you did great out there. The boy is just a cheap skate," I told her placing my hand on her shoulder. She shrugged out from underneath and opened an Earth door. We walked through it and she slammed it in the boy's face.

"That boy isn't a cheap skate!" she yelled as we moved through the Earth tunnel she had created. "That boy just stole my championship."

"Toph is that really the only thing you care about?" I asked her.

She gave me a shocked look. "The only reason I fight is to show off my skills. I'm good at fighting. It's the one thing that I can do right. Of course it's what I care about!"

I grabbed her arm and turned her to face me. Even in the dark tunnel I could see her clouded eyes were avoiding looking at me. "So our relationship means nothing to you? You don't care that every time I see you defeat one of those other benders who are so much older than you, all I want to do is jump up and yell that you're my sister? You don't care about the countless hours we've spent together training? You don't care about all of the times we've spent talking and laughing. Does any of that mean anything to you?" Toph still refused to look at me.

I took a deep breath. I was losing my temper and fast. "Well let me tell you something then. The thing that was making me cry earlier was memories. I saw memories of the time when I was part of the Fire Nation royal family."

I couldn't stop myself now. Everything was just spilling out. "I have a twin brother named Zuko, who is now a prince and heir to the throne and a younger sister names Azula, who is now a princess. My father was Prince and now Fire Lord Ozai. My mother is Princess Ursa, now Fire Lady but she disappeared almost eight years ago. My father sent me away when I was eight due to the fact that I wasn't I bender. I didn't even know that I had powers until I was ten by that time I was living with your parents. I am a princess and heir to the Fire Nation throne."

Toph didn't say anything but I could almost see the wheels in her head turning. "So you're not my real sister?" she asked in a quiet voice.

"No Toph I'm not," I told her with a sigh. We started to walk again then. We walked on in silence for quite a few minutes. Until I couldn't handle it anymore. "Look Toph, I'm sorry that I snapped at you. It's just that this thing with the memories and your first loss. It's really strange for me."

"I'm sorry too," she said. I stopped mid step. My sister wasn't one to apologize. "I should have thought before I spoke. Having you as my sister is the most important thing. Even if you aren't my real sister."

"So we're good then rock head?" I asked.

"We're good hot hands," she said as we exited the mountain. We walked back into town and changed into the clothes our parents would approve of. We then headed back home. Toph and I slept in the same bed that night. She didn't want to be alone after her first lost and I wanted to keep more memories away.

It wasn't unusual for Toph and I to sleep together. We did it more when we were younger but every once in a while now we did it. Many times it was when one of us had a bad dream. So that was our cover story for the next day.

The next morning I awoke with the sun as usual. I gently got off my bed and started my normal morning routine. I stretched and got ready before heading to the kitchens to see if I could get a light breakfast. Soon after I woke up Toph stumbled into the kitchen, her clothes wrinkled and her hair a mess.

"Let's go," I said as I pulled her from the kitchens.

"What's wrong?" she asked me with a yawn.

"Mother would have a fit if she saw you like that," I told her as we entered her room. I sat her at her vanity and pulled out a nice white dress from her closet. "Change," I told her handing the dress over. She quickly changed and sat back down. I pinned up her hair and left two pieces framing her face. "There now mother would approve."

"Can we go outside?" Toph asked, antsy seeing as we didn't practice this morning.

I looked out Toph's window. The sun was high enough that we could go out. "Alright, let's go." We walked outside and around the outer wall.

Suddenly Toph bended. "What do you think you're doing?" I hissed at her.

"We're not alone," she told me as she walked over to where the three kids from last night were now entangled in our bushes. "What are you doing here Twinkle Toes?" she asked the kid that had beat her.

"How'd you know it was me?" he asked looking at us upside down.

That's when one of the other kids spoke. "Don't respond to Twinkle Toes. It's not manly," the boy said.

"Coming from the guy who says his bag matches his belt," the girl said. I stifled a giggle behind my hand as Toph glared them down.

"How did you find me?" she asked, her face showing no emotion. I quickly placed an emotionless mask on my face as well.

"Well a crazy Earth King told me that I had to find an earthbender who listened to the Earth. And then I had a vision of you in a magic swamp," the kid started to say. I was just confused and lost.

"What Aang is trying to say is that he's the Avatar and if he doesn't learn earthbending soon, he won't be able to defeat the Fire Lord," the girl said trying to save the conversation from total disaster.

"What does my sister have to do with that?" I asked them. "Come on Toph. These people aren't worth our time."

"Just get out of here. Or I'll the guards," Toph threatened.

"Look we all have to do our part to win this war," the boy in blue said. I could hear the semi pleading of his voice. "And yours is to teach Aang earthbending."

"Guards! Guards help!" Toph called out.

"Please help!" I called along with her. The three kids ran around in confusion not knowing where to go. They disappeared as two guards rounded the corner.

"Toph, Zara, what happened?" One of them asked.

"I…I thought I heard someone," Toph said in her innocent little blind girl voice.

"We got scared," I told them placing a hand on Toph's shoulder.

The guards looked around where we were standing. "Toph, Zara, you both know that your father doesn't want you wondering the grounds alone," the one said. He lightly placed a hand on Toph's back and the other did the same to me. We were led inside and left with our mother.

Oh no, here comes the scolding.

"Zara what on Earth made you think that you could take Toph out like that?" our mother asked me as we sat down to lunch.

"I'm sorry mother. We were inside the wall so I thought that we were safe," I told her not meeting her eyes.

"I suppose that I can let this one go seeing as you did call the guards," our mother said. I looked up and met her eyes. She was smiling and I smiled back at her. I figured that I would talk to her later about the memories. I knew that afternoon tea was next.

We always had afternoon tea and it seemed to go on forever. It took up most of the afternoon hours, leaving Toph and I no time to do what we liked, which of course was bending.

After about four hours of tea and polite conversation, Master Yu came in. "Toph is doing very well in her lessons."

My father took a sip of tea before speaking. "I'm pleased to hear that Toph's private lessons are going well. But I want to be sure that she's not trying anything to dangerous."

"Absolutely not," Master Yu replied looking over to where Toph and I sat. "I am keeping her at the beginners' level. Basic forms and breathing excises only."

I knew that Toph hated that our parents had regular check ins with her master. I'm sure she would skip practices and try more advance moves if she was taught by someone else.

"Very good," our father said as a servant entered the room.

"Excuse me sir, but you have a visitor," the servant said bowing to our father.

"Who thinks they are so important that they can just come to my house unannounced?" my father demanded.

"Uh," the servant paused before speaking. "The Avatar sir."

My hands curled into fists around the arm rests of my chair and I saw Toph's eyes widen at the mention of the boy.

"Invite him in. He shall be our guest tonight," our mother said glancing at our father. The servant bowed and then did as she wished.

My family along with Master Yu were escorted to the dining room where the Avatar and his two friends sat waiting.

We all took our places along the table.

"I'm Aang," the Avatar said standing.

"And I'm Katara," the girl introduced herself as.

"And I'm Sokka," the boy in the blue said.

"Please be seated," my father said as he sat.

The boy in the blue clothes, Sokka dug into his food while the rest of us ate like civil people. When Toph was served her soup my father said, "Blow on it, it's too hot for her."

I covered up a laugh with a cough. Then the Avatar spoke. "Allow me." He made a chopping motion in the air and a small tornado flew to my sister's soup. I knew that he was trying to be nice, but for some reason it bugged me. I clapped politely along with my family, besides Toph.

"Avatar Aang, it is an honor to have you visit us," my mother said as she picked up her spoon. I just started to eat, not saying anything. I could see Toph doing the same thing from the corner of my eye.

"In your opinion, how much longer do you think the war will last?" our father asked. Leave it to my dad to bring up the one subject I hated the most. I hated knowing that it was my family who started to whole war.

"I'd like to defeat the Fire Lord by the end of the summer, but I can't do that without an earthbending teacher first," Aang replied. When he said earthbending he looked right at Toph. Great idea to put them across from each other.

"Well Master Yu is the finest teacher in the land," my father said gesturing to the Master who was sitting in between me and my mother. "He's been teaching Toph since she was little."

"Then she must be a great earthbender!" Aang said looking at my sister. She just stared blankly at him. If this would have been a good moment to high-five her I would have. "Probably good enough to teach someone else. Ow!" I knew that Toph had earthbended at him to shut him up.

My father gave Toph a strange look but she only smiled sweetly and ate.

"Toph is still learning the basics," Master Yu said.

"Yes and sadly due to her blindness, I don't think that she will ever become a true master," our father said. It was hard for me to keep straight face when my father said this but somehow I did. I did see the Avatar and his friends give him strange looks though.

"Oh I'm sure she's better than you think she is," Aang said looking between Toph and I. Suddenly his face was in his soup. While everyone was distracted by that I held my hand out palm up on Toph's leg. I felt her give me a small high five as Aang cleaned off his face.

Then the Avatar sneezed. Toph, Master Yu, and I were all covered in food from the powerful attack.

"What's your problem?" Toph burst out standing.

"What's your problem?" Aang asked mirroring Toph's position. My father looked between the two and I slammed my fist on the table.

"Come on Toph," I said standing and dragging my sister from the room.

Behind us I could hear our mother say dessert was going to be in the living room. I ignored her though and dragged Toph to my room.

"What was that?" I asked her as I shut the door behind me. "Could you make it any more obvious that you were bending?"

"Relax Zara, I doubt that they actually think that I did it," Toph said sitting on my bed. I threw her a sleep dress and grabbed out one for myself.

"Yeah, well I don't trust that. You're sleeping in here tonight so that I know you aren't going to murder the Avatar in his sleep," I told her.

"I would be sneaky about it," she whined. I sent her a look I knew she couldn't see.

We crawled into bed and I extinguished the candles in the room.

I woke up a few minutes later to a yell from the room next door and Toph not in my room. I jumped up from my bed and ran to the Avatar's room.

I saw that Toph was leaning against the door frame and Aang was in a defensive stance. "Look, I'm sorry about dinner. Let's call a truce okay?"

"That's very honorable of you Toph," I said leaning on the other side of the door frame. I could feel everyone's eyes on me as I said it, but I didn't care. I looked at the three kids in the room and said, "My sister isn't one to apologize easily Avatar. I suggest you take her offer."

The Avatar dropped his stance. "Let's go outside," Toph said. All of us went to move but Toph spoke again. "No. Only the Avatar."

"No Toph. It's dark out. You're not going with only him," I said.

"Alright, you can come as well," she said.

We moved silently through the large house and out onto the grounds. "Zara, it's freezing out here. Can't you make a little something to help?" Toph asked once we left the warmth of the house.

"No." I said looking at her. "It could attract guards and I don't trust him."

"Alright," she sighed as she jumped up onto the rail of the stone bridge we were walking over. "Even though I was born blind I've never had a problem seeing," she said. I moved from her side knowing that she wasn't talking to me.

She jumped from the railing and landed on a patch of grass. "I see with earthbending. It's kinda like seeing with my feet. I feel the vibrations in the Earth and I can see where everything is. You, my sister, that tree, even those ants."

"That's amazing," Aang said looking at my sister with respect in his eyes.

"My parents don't understand. They've always treated me like I was helpless," she said looking away from both me and Aang.

He was quiet for a moment before asking, "Is that why you became the Blind Bandit?"

"Yeah," my sister replied looking down.

"Then why stay here where you're not happy?" he asked.

"Because this is where she belongs. We're her family. She would have nowhere else to go," I said walking up to the pair from where I had been listening and leaning against a nearby tree.

Aang was thoughtful for a moment. "You could come with us."

"Yeah. You guys get to go wherever you want. No one tellin you what to do. That's the life," Toph said closing her eyes. I knew that's the kind of life she wanted. She hated almost everything about where she was now. "It's just not my life."

Suddenly Toph was on her knees, her hand on the ground. "We're being ambushed," she said looking around. She grabbed my hand and Aang's hand and pulled us along. We ran until we were stopped by none other than one of the men that Toph had defeated.

All three of us took up defensive stances. That's when three metal cages were dropped.

"Toph!" I yelled only thinking of my sister.

"I'm okay Zara," she said back. I looked out the small window of the cage and saw that all of the men Toph had face and defeated were surrounding us.

"I think you kids owe me some money," the announcer guy said.

"What are you talking about?" I demanded.

"What your sister didn't tell you? Her and the other kid planned her defeat," The Boulder said looking at me. "The Boulder saw everything."

"That's…that's impossible," I said. "I'm with Toph almost all the time."

None of the men said anything and instead we were moved. I just sat on the floor of my cage and meditated. It was kinda hard to do though with Toph yelling all the time.

"You think you're so though! Why don't you come up here so I can smack that grin off your face!" I heard her yell as our cages were lifted into the air above the arena.

"I'm not smiling," the announcer replied back.

"Toph! Zara!" I heard someone yell. I stood and looked out to see Sokka, Katara, Master Yu, and our father standing there.

"Here's your money," Sokka said throwing the same green bag of gold onto the arena floor by his feet. "Now let them go." Master Yu bended the money over to the announcer guy. I heard Toph's cage being lowered. I heard her drop to the ground and walk to our father.

"What about Aang and Zara?" Katara asked.

"I think the Fire Nation will pay a hefty price for the Avatar and the long lost Princess," the announcer said. I could hear people gasp as my true identity was revealed. "Now get out of my ring."

I watched as the man who I had called father take Toph's hand and led her and Master Yu from the ring. I guess that I was no longer theirs anymore.

I saw Katara and Sokka take fighting stances, at least until I saw all the men that had taken us show up. "Go. We'll be okay," Aang said shooing his friends away.

'How am I going to get out of this one?' I thought trying to look at Aang.

"Toph there's too many of them. We need an earthbender. We need you," I heard Katara say.

"My daughter is blind. She is blind, tiny, helpless and fragile," I heard my father say.

"Yes I can." I heard the determination in her voice and I smiled at my sister. "Let them go. I've beaten you all once and I can do it again!"

"The Boulder takes issue with that comment," I heard as mine and Aang's cages were thrown to the side. I grunted as I hit the metal sides.

"Wait." I heard. Then I heard running "They're mine." Then there was fighting. I wanted to know so bad what was going on out there but my window was facing the wrong direction.

I heard Aang being freed from his cage and then banging on mine. Soon enough I was freed as well. I crawled out from the small metal space and looked around. My sister was doing a pretty good job. The three kids to my left stared open mouthed at her while I just smirked and watched the show.

"I never knew. You're daughter is amazing!" I heard Master Yu exclaim.

"About time he saw it as well," I grumbled. That's when the dust cloud disappeared and all there was left was Toph and the announcer. "Kick his butt Toph!" I yelled to my sister.

I saw her smirk as he sent boulder after boulder at her. She just put up a shield and blocked them. She then sent part of it at him. He flipped into the air and dug his hand into the ground. He flipped a rock at her that barely missed her face. She then sent him flying into the air.

Sokka fainted as Aang, Katara, and I all ran to embrace her. "You are so amazing!" I told her as I pulled her into the tightest hug I could.

"She's the greatest earthbender I've ever seen!" I heard Master Yu exclaim in the background.

"Toph that was so cool!" Aang exclaimed as I released her. She let out a small laugh and smiled at me.

That's when I saw the look on my father's face. "Toph, Zara, we are going home. Now."

Toph and I looked at each other and obeyed. Aang, Katara, and Sokka also followed us back to our home. It was a long and silent trip there. Once we got home our father went straight to the living room and sat in his chair next to our mother.

I stood up first and spoke. "I know who I really am. I know that I am no longer part of this family. I am leaving with the Avatar and you will never see me again if that is what you wish." I refused to look them in the eyes. I turned my back on them and walked from the room.

I didn't hear what Toph told them. I walked to my bedroom. I took off my sleep clothes and put on my training ones. I then stuffed as many clothes as I could into my bag.

I could feel tears roll down my face as I took one last look around my escape place for the last eight years. I sighed and walked away from it. I didn't go back to the living room and instead waited by the Avatar's flying bison.

It was only a few minutes later that they came out. "What happened in there?" I asked them.

"Toph now has to have someone with her all the time. Your dad took what little freedom she had away," Katara explained. "He also forbid her to speak to you again."

My hands curled into fists and I knew that I would lash out if I didn't control myself. But I couldn't handle it. I stalked away from the group where I knew that I couldn't hurt anyone. I lit my fire whips and let the anger flow through me. I lashed at every tree I could. "No good…called him father…eight years…none of it matted…loved him," I muttered.

"You can firebend?" I heard a voice behind me ask. I stopped my attacks to see Aang standing there watching me.

"I'll explain some other day," I told him as I let my whips extinguish. "Let's just go."

I followed Aang back to where he had Appa. He helped me up onto the flying bison. I sat with my knees pulled to my chest and my head resting on them. Sokka was polishing his belt but I ignored him. I could Aang and Katara softly talking but I couldn't hear what they were saying.

"Toph!" Aang said looking at the hill. I looked from the floor of the saddle to see my sister runnin towards us.

"Toph!" I yelled jumping from the saddle. I landed on the balls of my feet and ran to her.

"Zara," she whispered as I hugged her.

"What are you doing here?" I asked her.

"My dad changed his mind. He said that I was free to travel the world," she told us. I, along with the other three, gave her a shocked look. Until my face broke out into a grin.

"Well we better get going then, before your dad changes his mind again," Sokka said. I laughed and climbed back onto Appa.

"Good idea," I heard Toph mumble but she didn't follow me up.

"You're going to be a great teacher," Aang said from where he was sitting, holding the reigns.

"Speaking of which, I want to teach you something right now," my sister said. Aang jumped down and walked over to my sister.

'Really Aang?' I thought. 'You obviously don't know my sister if you don't think she holds a grudge.'

Suddenly the airbender was dangling from a tree. "Now we're even," Toph said. "I'm I'll take the belt back." She held her arm out to take it. Sokka took it off and threw it at her. "Ow!" I heard her exclaim as the belt hit her square in the head.

I smacked Sokka in the back of the head. I saw him rub the sore spot as I called down to Toph. "You alright there rock head?"

"I'm okay hot hands," she called back standing. I reached my arm down to her and she took it. I pulled her up into the saddle as Aang hopped back up to hold the reigns.

"Let's go Aang," Katara called to him and we left the ground. I looked around openmouthed as we flew through the night sky. Toph was gripping onto the edge of the saddle, but I could see the smile on her face. I saw her close her eyes and drift off into sleep.

I did the same thing knowing for once that I was finally free to be who I really was.

**AN: Soooo what do you think? I hope that I had enough details on stuff and that I did justice to the Earth Rumble. Please review now! I love getting them and knowing what I am doing well and what I need to improve on! So please let me know!**


	6. The Chase

**AN: Yay a new chapter! Well let me know what you think in a review! So from here on out all chapters are going to be episodes, with a few minor changes, unless of course the Gaang aren't in an episode (as in why I skipped Zuko Alone)! **

**Well anywho, I hope you enjoy and remember to review! **

I looked around openmouthed as we flew through the night sky. Toph was gripping onto the edge of the saddle, but I could see the smile on her face. I saw her close her eyes and drift off into sleep.

I did the same thing knowing for once that I was finally free to be who I really was.

We flew all night and into the next day. Around sunset we landed on the dried up section of the river.

"Hey, you guys picked a great campsite!" Toph called as she felt the ground underneath her feet. "The grass is so soft."

I looked down and saw that she was standing in white fur. It must have been Appa's.

"That's not grass. Appa's shedding," Sokka said.

I saw Katara pick her foot and exclaim, "Oh, gross!"

"I have to agree. That is pretty disgusting," I piped up as I moved away from the shed fur.

Aang spoke up from the saddle then. "That's not gross; it's just a part of spring. You know, rebirth, flowers blooming, and Appa gets a new coat!" I looked up at him to see that Momo was jumping for a butterfly near his ear and a bird had landed on his head.

"Do you monks know everything?" I teased the young boy.

"Almost," he replied.

"Ah, the beauty of spring," Katara said throwing open her arms. Suddenly Appa sneezed covering everyone in his white fur.

"Stop, Appa, stop!" I cried trying to shoo the fur away from me. I heard Katara coughing to my right.

"It's not that bad, Zara!" Sokka called. Both Katara and I looked at him. "It makes a great wig!" I rolled my eyes at the tall wig he had made for himself. I saw Aang drop from the saddle in order to join in.

"And a great beard!" he cried putting the fur on his face around his mouth. The two boys looked at each other and laughed.

"I'm just glad we finally have another girl in the group because you two are disgusting," Katara said looking at me and Toph. "Two more to be exact."

I looked at the boys as Toph walked between them. "Excuse me, does anyone have a razor," I saw her raise her arms and shook my head upon seeing the fur sticking out from under her arms. "Because I've got some hairy pits!"

Katara and I looked at each other as the three of them burst out laughing. That's when Aang sneezed. He blew the fur off of the three of them and his back hit Appa. Once he was on the ground with his back covered in fur all three of them started to laugh again. I couldn't help myself but to giggle at their antics. I heard Katara laugh as well.

All too soon it became dark. I was helping set up camp by making a fire. Sokka was collecting the wood for me. Aang was setting up the tents with the help of his bending. Katara was working with some of the river water to make sure it was okay for us to drink. And Toph well she was being her lazy self and relaxing against some rocks chewing on a piece of straw. I knew that I wouldn't be able to get her to work. But from the corner of my eye I saw Katara get up to go talk to her.

"So, Toph, usually when setting up camp we try to divide up the work," Katara said. I just hoped that Toph didn't bend her into oblivion.

"Hey, don't worry about me, I'm good to go," I heard my sister reply. I smacked my forehead.

I started a small fire as Katara spoke again. "Well, actually, what I'm trying to say is, uh, some of us might fetch water while someone else might set up the fire pit or put up the tent." I saw Momo coming flying down and drop something into the waterbender's hands. "Even Momo does his fair share," the girl told my sister. "Look your sister even helped with the fire." I saw Toph glance at me.

"Katara, I'm fine. I can carry my own weight. I don't need a fire, I've already collected my own food, and look," Toph paused and did some bending to create an Earth tent. "My tent's all set up."

As Katara spoke again I could hear the annoyance in her voice. "Well, that's great for you, but we still need to finish..."

"I don't understand. What's the problem here?" Toph asked in just as an annoyed voice.

"Never mind," Katara replied quickly. Toph went back into her tent and Katara walked back her pot of water. "Is she always like that?"

"Most of the time yes. The only people who can get her to do anything is me and our mother," I told her as she set some of the water onto my fire so that we could cook some dinner.

"So I have a question," Aang said sitting on a log next to me. I looked over at him and nodded. "How are you a firebender while Toph is an Earthbender?"

I let out a sigh. "I'm not from the Earth kingdom. But you've probably figured that out by now. I'm from the Fire Nation. But you probably knew that as well. I was taken by Toph's parents when my father banished me for not being a bender. I didn't know that I could bend until I was ten. By that time I was already living with the Beifong family. They treated me as their daughter seeing as no one knew about Toph."

"Why did your father banish you for not being a bender?" Katara asked me confused as she sat as well. Sokka stayed standing.

"Almost everyone in the royal family is a bender. Having a twin daughter who couldn't bend and her brother who just wasn't up to our sister's level was frustrating to my father. After our mother disappeared I was sent away," I told everyone. I knew that Toph was listening from her tent as well.

"Away from my home, my friends, my family, my best friend and twin," I trailed off thinking about Zuko and what he looked like now that it was eight years later.

"Wait you said the royal family right?" Sokka said.

"Yes," I said looking up at him.

"That means that Ozai is your father," he said thinking out loud as his brain made connections. "That means that Zuko is your brother."

I heard two gasps come from the kids sitting next to me. "I knew she looked familiar!" I heard Katara cry. My face lit up at the mention of my brother.

"You know Zuko?" I asked looking between the three of them.

Aang looked at me and sighed. "Zuko was banished three years ago by Ozai. His task is to hunt me down and bring me to the Fire Lord in order to restore his honor."

My face fell. Banished? Restoring his honor? What did it all mean? I stood and walked away from the group.

I heard footsteps then Katara's gentle voice. "Give her some time. This is all coming at her pretty fast."

The night grew on and I cupped a flame in my hands to stay warm seeing as I wasn't near the large fire. At some point Sokka and Aang unloading Appa's saddle. I heard a thump and two voices.

"Aaaah!"

"Sorry!"

I looked behind me to see Sokka squished beanth the large saddle I giggle at the sight. I saw Aang help the trapped warrior from underneath and I stood. I walked back over to the group.

"I'm sorry that I haven't been helping. I guess that this whole thing with my brother is so new to me that I just needed some time," I told them with a small smile.

"Don't worry about it," Katara said as she put down her pot of water. I saw her glance over my shoulder at Toph. I saw a few emotions pass over her face before it settled on a smile. I wasn't sure what the waterbender was planning but it was almost positive to end in a fight.

Katara walked over to my sister as I sat down with Sokka and Aang. They were talking about some nonsense boy things but I didn't pay attention to them anyways. I was more focused on what Katara was saying.

"Hey Toph, I wanted to apologize for earlier. I think we're all just a little tired and getting on each others' nerves," Katara said.

"Yeah, you do seem pretty tired," Toph replied. I rolled my eyes at her thick headedness.

"I meant all of us," I could hear the anger in the normally calm girl's voice.

"Well, goodnight," Toph said crawling back into her tent.

"Goodnight," Katara said moving back to our fire.

Soon I found myself inside of Katara's tent getting ready to go to bed.

"I'm sorry that we don't have an extra tent for you," she told me as she slipped into her sleeping bag. Sokka had given up his spot inside the tent for me so that I would be warmer. I didn't see why seeing as I could have slept outside and been just as warm but hey, it was the thought that counted.

"It's okay. Back at the palace I shared a room with Zuko for eight years," I told her as I crawled into my own sleeping bag. The strange fur inside was warm and fuzzy. It was comforting.

"I'm sorry about what happened to you," Katara said. I rolled over in my sleeping bag and looked into her blue eyes. She was actually telling the truth.

"It's okay. I mean at least now I can redeem myself by helping the Avatar," I told her. I rolled back over ending the conversation. I closed my eyes and soon fell asleep.

"There's something coming toward us!" Toph's cry woke me up. I stuck my head out of the tent along with Katara.

"What is it?" Aang asked as he walked over to where Toph was kneeling. Katara, Sokka, and I followed him.

"It feels like an avalanche, but also not like an avalanche," she said.

"Your powers of perception are frightening," Sokka said, his voice still full of sleep.

I looked at Aang and asked, "Should we leave?"

"Better safe than sorry," he said. We quickly loaded everything back onto Appa and headed out. Once we were above the trees we could see just what Toph had felt.

"What is that thing?" Katara asked as we all stared at the large dust cloud barreling towards us.

We were all silent after that, not really believing what our tired eye saw. It was hard to stay awake and I could see everyone struggling to. A little bit later we landed. As soon as all six of Appa's paws were on the ground, Toph jumped out. She laid face first on the ground. Aang, Katara, Sokka, and I all got out as well.

**"**Ahh, land, sweet land" I heard her cry as she propelled herself back to her feet. "See you guys in the morning!"

"Actually, can you help us unload?" Katara asked.

Toph looked back over her shoulder. "Really? You need me to help unload Sokka's funky-smelling sleeping bag?"

Aang threw down the sleeping bag and Sokka took a whiff. I saw him fall backwards due to the smell and I giggled.

"Well, yeah. That and everything else. You're a part of our team now and…" Katara was cut off by Toph.

"Look." I saw her point at Katara and I inwardly groaned. "I didn't ask you to help unload my stuff. I'm carrying my own weight."

I watched Katara put her hands on her hips. "That's not the point." She walked towards Toph and started her rant. "Ever since joining us you've been nothing but selfish and unhelpful."

"What?" Toph asked turning around and pointing once again at Katara. I watched the two fight with mild interest as the boys set up camp. "Look here, sugar queen, I gave up everything I had so that I could teach Aang earthbending, so don't you talk to me about being selfish!" I knew that would piss Katara off but Toph must not have cared. All she did was bend another Earth tent around herself.

"Sugar Queen!" Katara cried. I watched as Toph closed off her rock tent by brining a slab of earth up to cover the front opening. "D-Did you just slam the door in my face?!" I hid a smirk behind my hand. "How can you be so infuriating!" Katara cried as she pound on the rock.

"Should we... do something?" Aang asked as he watched from next to me.

"Hey, I'm just enjoying the show," Sokka replied with a smile.

"As am I," I told him. "Toph doesn't like to be pushed around by anyone. And it's worse seeing as none of us have gotten a lot of sleep."

Aang shook his head and walked over to the fighting girls. "Okay, okay, you both need to calm down."

"Both?" Katara shouted. "I'm completely calm!"

"I... can see that," Aang said as he backed away from the tent.

After everything was set up we all laid down.

"So how come you weren't fighting Zara?" Sokka asked me.

"I hate fighting unless I can use fire. Plus Toph's my sister. Or as close to being one as she can get. It's not worth it right now," I told him. He seemed to like this answer and rolled over.

"The stars sure are beautiful tonight," Katara said after a while. I saw Sokka move in his sleeping bag and cover his head. "Too bad you can't see them, Toph!"

I groaned and snuggled closer into myself. I had given Sokka his sleeping bag back seeing as I could control my body temperature via bending.

That's when I felt the ground move. I saw Katara's bag fly into the air and land on top of her brother. He quickly flipped his sister off of himself and complained. "Hey, how is a guy supposed to sleep with all this yelling and earthquaking!"

Suddenly the door to Toph's tent went down. "That thing is back!" she called.

All four of us looked at Toph as Sokka grumbled, "Well, how far away is it? Maybe we can close our eyes just for a few minutes."

That's when we saw the smoke. "I don't think so, Sokka," Aang said.

We loaded everything back onto Appa and took off again. We flew over more trees and hills, away from the smoke cloud.

"Seriously, what is that thing?" Katara asked as her, Toph, and I leaned over the back part of the saddle to look at the machine following us.

"And how does it keep finding us?" Toph asked.

"And why?" I asked.

Aang leaned over the front part of the saddle from Appa's head. "I don't know, but this time I'm going to make sure we lose 'em," he told us.

We flew for quite some time longer. I eventually fell asleep curled in a corner of the saddle.

Soon we landed on a large circular patch of land on a hill. When we landed Appa proceeded to fall over on his side, spilling everyone in the saddle to the ground.

I watched as Sokka pulled out his sleeping bag and got in. "Okay, forget about setting up camp. I'm finding the softest pile of dirt and going to sleep," he told us as he crawled to go find said patch of dirt.

"That's good, because Toph wasn't going to help anyway," Katara said using her still rolled up sleeping bag as a pillow.

Toph was using her bag as a pillow and said, "Oh, I didn't realize baby still needed someone to tuck her in bed."

"Come on guys, there's something after us and we don't even know what," Aang said. I saw him lift his shirt over his head, muffling what he said next. "Or who it is."

"It could be Zuko. We haven't seen him since the North Pole," Katara said. I didn't say anything. I wasn't sure if it was a good or bad thing to finally find my brother.

"Zuko as in Zara's brother?" Toph asked.

"It you mean the angry freak with a ponytail who's tracked us all over the world, then yes," Sokka said.

"That's my brother!" I yelled my hands lighting on fire. I gave Sokka a heat look. If looks could kill, I'm pretty sure that the water tribe warrior wouldn't be alive right now.

"Calm down Zara," Aang said placing a hand on my arm. My hands extinguished and I sighed. It seemed like Aang was the only rational one right now.

"What's wrong with ponytails, ponytail?" Katara teased her brother trying to distract me.

Sokka's words came out muffled as he pointed to his own ponytail. "This is a warrior's wolf tail."

"Well, it certainly tells the other warriors that you're fun and perky!" I said taking my own shot at him.

"Anyway, whoever's chasing us, they couldn't have followed us here. So now would everyone just sshh!" Sokka said putting his finger to his lips. Suddenly Momo jumped onto his stomach and started to make noises. "No, Momo, ssh! Sleepy time."

Momo jumped off of Sokka and continued with his noises. I watched as he jumped around and moved towards the edge of the clearing. I saw his ears twitch then the smoke.

"Aww, don't tell me," Sokka complained, his face still buried in the ground. All of us stood besides Sokka.

That's impossible. There's no way they could have tracked us!" Aang cried.

"I can feel it with my own two feet!" Toph cried.

We all ran to the edge to get a better look at the approaching death machine.

"Let's get out of here!" I cried moving away from the edge.

Aang looked at me. "Maybe we should face them. Find out who they are. Who knows, maybe they're friendly," he said.

"Always the optimist," Sokka said with a roll of his eyes.

We watched as the machine stopped. The last part of it, a compartment of some sort, opened. I watched the white smoke pour out of it as a ramp was let out. We watched as from the smoke three people, girls from the looks of it, rode out on mongoose dragons. I immediately recognized the girls. The first was Ty Lee, an acrobat. The second was Mai, a skilled fighter and known to have a crush on Zuko. Both were good friends of the last one, Azula, my younger sister. All three had changed in the years since I had been sent away. Azula was still as hard and cold as ever though.

The three started up the path towards us at a remarkable speed. "It's those three girls from Omashu!" Katara cried.

"You've meet them before?" I asked as we took up battle stances.

"Once, and it didn't end well!" Aang called to me.

"We can take 'em. Three on four!" Toph cried!

"Actually, Toph, there's five of us," Sokka said looking at my sister.

"Oh. I'm sorry, I didn't count you. You know, no bending and all," Toph told him.

"I can still fight!" Sokka cried. I could tell that Toph's words had hurt him.

"Okay. Three on four plus Sokka!" Toph cried. I watched as she bended rocks up from the ground but the mongoose dragons quickly climbed over them.

"Well, we wanted to find out who they were. We found out. Now let's get out of here!" Sokka cried as he ran from the edge. Aang and Katara did the same.

"Cover me," I whispered. I saw Toph nod and I shot three large fire balls at the girls. They all paused momentarily before continuing.

"They have a firebender!" I heard Azula cry. I ran from the edge before any of them could figure out who I was. I saw Toph stomp the ground and a large wall of earth rose up to block the path.

I then Azula move her right arm under herself. I knew exactly what she was doing. I had seen Uncle practice it many times before. I saw the blue electricity sparkles around her hand as she brought her left arm over and across her chest. I saw the lighting shoot from the tips of her fingers.

The wall exploded and the girls kept on riding. Aang, Katara, and Sokka were already on Appa but Toph was staring down at my younger sister in amazement.

"Toph get out of there!" I screamed as I saw Mai reach into her robe. I moved in front of my sister and put up a fire wall to stop the small darts from hitting my sister. I felt her hand grabbed my wrist and suddenly we were soaring through the air. We landed with a thump in Appa's saddle.

"Appa, yip yip!" I heard Aang cry from his place at the reigns. The bison took off into the air as blue fire came towards us from the large dust cloud Toph had created. I kicked out and sent the fire back at the bender it came from. I saw Azula's shocked face staring up at me, her arms pointing at us.

I leaned against the side of the saddle with a sigh. "I can't believe those girls followed us all the way from Omashu," Katara said.

"Don't underestimate Azula," I told them.

"I still think we could've taken them," Toph said.

"Are you kidding? The crazy blue firebending and the flying daggers are bad enough, but last time we saw them one of those girls did something that took my bending away. That's scary," Katara said.

"That would be my real sister and her friends. Princess Azula, Ty Lee, and Mai. Azula is the firebender. Last time I saw her was from the ship that was taking me to the Earth Kingdom. At the age of nine she was prodigy. I guess she learned some new tricks since then. Mai is the one with the flying daggers. Azula meet her and Ty Lee at the Royal Fire Academy for Girls. Both are daughters of Fire Nation noble men. Ty Lee is the perky one. She has always been flexible, and again I guess she learned some new tricks since the last time I saw her."

"How do you know all this?" Katara asked me.

"Azula was my sister. Although we didn't get along we still spoke. She's my sister. She told me things," I said shrugging my shoulders.

I settled against the back of the saddle as Sokka spoke," Oh no, the sun is rising! We've been up all night with no sleep!"

"Sokka, we'll be okay," Aang said in a calm and collected voice.

"Are you sure!? I've never not slept before! What if I fall asleep now and something happens? And something always happens!" Sokka said making wild arm gestures.

"Every time we land, those girls are there, so we'll just have to keep flying," Katara said.

"We can't keep flying forever," Aang said.

We flew for hours. Over the green hills and valleys.

"So, what's the plan?" Aang asked with a yawn.

"Don't know... too tired to think," Toph replied.

"I'm sure we'll come up with something after a short nap," Katara said closing her eyes.

I did the same as I heard Sokka shout, "Yes! Sleep!"

Suddenly we were lifted from the saddle. I grabbed onto the lip of it and held tight. "What's going on!" I shouted to Aang.

"Appa fell asleep!" he yelled back.

We all screamed as we held onto the saddle. I wasn't sure how much longer we could hang on for before we all fell off.

"Wake up, buddy!" I heard Aang yell at the bison.

Just as we reached the tree line Appa woke up. He moved his tail and we were then crashing forward instead of straight down.

"Appa's exhausted," Aang said sliding down from the bison's head as soon as we had come to a stop. I slid from the saddle along with Toph, Katara, and Sokka.

"Okay, we've put a lot of distance between us and them. The plan now is to follow Appa's lead and get some sleep," Sokka said grabbing his sleeping bag.

"Of course, we could have gotten some sleep earlier if Toph didn't have such issues," Katara said. I groaned.

"What!?" Toph screamed as she slammed her hands on the ground, causing it to break.

"Alright, alright! Everyone's exhausted. Let's just get some rest," Aang said.

"I agree. Everyone's tired. Let's just go to bed," I said laying down on one of Appa's legs like I had seen Aang do before.

"No! I want to hear what Katara has to say. You think I have issues?" Toph asked.

"I'm just saying, maybe if you helped out earlier we could've set up our camp faster and gotten some sleep and then maybe we wouldn't be in this situation!" Katara replied.

I saw Sokka fall asleep while Toph and Katara were having their standoff next to where I was laying. Aang just watched not sure what to do.

"You're blaming me for this!?" Toph cried.

Katara threw her sleeping bag to the ground and made a 'bring it on' gesture at Toph.  
I watched as Aang moved between them.

"No, no! She's not blaming you!" he told Toph.

"No, I'm blaming her!" Katara said.

"Hey!" Toph cried. She pushed Aang to the side with one hand and got into Katara's face. "I never asked you for diddly doo da. I carry my own weight! Besides, if there's anyone to blame, it's sheddy over here!"

"What? You're blaming Appa?!" Aang cried.

"Yeah! You wanna know how they keep finding us?" Toph asked. She grabbed a handful of Appa's fur and then opened her palm. We all watched as the breeze took the fur from her hand. "He's leaving a trail everywhere we go!"

I saw Aang jump down from Appa's head. "How dare you blame Appa! He saved your life three times today! If there's anyone to blame, it's you! You're always talking about how you carry your own weight, but you're not! He is! Appa's carrying your weight! He never had a problem flying when it was just the three of us!"

I stood and watched as Toph got her bag. "I'm outta here," she said.

"If you leave, then I leave too," I told her placing my hand on her shoulder. She smiled up at me and we walked away together.

That's when Sokka moved in front of us. "Wait," he said. Toph did some quick bending and moved Sokka from in front of us.

We left the camp behind us. We walked for a while in silence. That was until Toph stopped. I felt the earth rumble and then a jet of it go to the left. There was a large dust cloud and then a grunt. I saw an older man sitting on the ground.

"Ohhh... That really hurt my tailbone," the man said. I recognized that voice.

"Uncle Iroh?" I whispered. "Come on Toph." I started down the ridge to where the man sat.

"Hello!" he said cheerilry and I smile.

"It is you uncle!" I cried. I hadn't seen anyone from home in a long time. I don't count Azula because well, she's Azula.

"Do I know you?" Uncle asked.

My smile faded. "Uncle it's me, Zara. Your niece and twin sister of Zuko. Older sister of Azula. Daughter of Fire Lord Ozai. Daughter of Fire Lady Ursa."

Different emotions crossed his face. "Zara," he breathed wrapping me into a hug. "I thought that once Ozai sent you away, you were gone forever."

"I missed you uncle," I told him as I felt tears fall down my face.

"I missed you too my niece. I know someone else who has missed you as well. Zuko," Uncle told me. "Come join me for tea."

We followed him over to a small campfire. We sat and he poured us small cups of the brew. He handed one to me and then offered one to Toph.

"Here is your tea," Uncle said. "You seem a little too young to be traveling like this."

Toph took the tea and said, "You seem a little too old."

I laughed along with Uncle. "Perhaps I am," Uncle said.

"I know what you're thinking. I look like I can't handle being by myself," Toph said in a quiet voice. I put my hand on her back.

"I wasn't thinking that," Uncle said.

"You wouldn't even let me pour my own cup of tea," Toph pointed out as she took a sip.

"I poured your tea because I wanted to and for no other reason," Uncle said.

"People see me and think I'm weak. They want to take care of me. But I can take care of myself by myself." I started to rub my little sister's back.

"You sound like my nephew, Zara's brother." At the mention of Zuko I looked at my uncle. "Always thinking you need to do things on your own without anyone's support. There is nothing wrong with letting people who love you help you," I gave Toph a pointed a look, even if she couldn't see it. "Not that I love you; I just met you. But I do love you Zara. I know that you can bend now. I can feel your chi flowing through you. I felt the same one on Zuko when we first learned that he could bend. But Toph, I don't love you sorry."

Toph let out a laugh and I giggled as well. "So, where is Zuko?" I asked taking a sip of tea.

Uncle looked over the landscape around us. "I've been tracking him, actually."

"Is he lost?" Toph asked.

Uncle got a concerned look on his face and looked away from me. "Yes, a little bit. His life has recently changed and he's going through very difficult times. He is trying to figure out who he is and he went away."

"So... now you're following him," I supplied.

"I know he doesn't want me around right now, but, if he needs me, I'll be there," Uncle said. It seemed like Uncle was always there whenever we needed it. Even when he was on the front line he would always take time to reply to Zuko's letters.

"Your nephew is very lucky, even if he doesn't know it," Toph said. I saw her nod at me and we both stood.

"Thank you," I told Uncle as I gave him a hug.

I nudged Toph with my elbow. "Thanks."

"My pleasure. Sharing tea with a fascinating stranger is one of life's true delights. Plus getting to see someone who I thought long gone only adds to the pleasure," Uncle said sitting back down.

"No, thank you for what you said. It helped me," Toph said.

"I'm glad," Uncle said as Toph picked up her bag.

"The next time you see Zuko, send my love," I told my uncle. I saw him smile at me as we turned around.

**"**Oh," Toph said turning back around. "And about your Zuko? Maybe you should tell him that you need him too."

I saw Uncle take a sip of tea as we headed out. We walked on for a while. I knew that if anyone was planning on attacking us. We walked for a while longer until up ahead I could see burning buildings.

"Toph, can you tell what's going on?" I asked her.

She knelt to the ground. "It feels like some sort of fight," she said looking up at me. I grabbed her hand and ran towards the buildings.

We stopped in a short ally. I could see Aang, Katara, and Sokka backing Azula down towards us. I could also see Uncle and…and Zuko, or who I thought was Zuko in the background.

I saw Toph tap the ground and then Azula was on the ground. I sent a small jet of fire towards her hand.

"We thought you guys could use a little help," Toph said with a smirk.

"Thanks," Katara said with a smile.

That's when Azula got up. She ran in the opposite direction of us. Toph, Aang, Katara, and I all sent different elements shooting at her. Azula of course retaliated with her blue fire. I saw her duck down another ally. I stopped on the other end once I saw Uncle and who I thought to be Zuko standing there.

All seven of us cornered her into the rubble of a building. I was standing in between Toph and Zuko.

Well, look at this. Enemies and traitors all working together," Azula said. "Good to see that you're actually alive Zaza," she said looking at me. I saw Zuko falter in his stance and look at me. I glanced at him, golden eyes mirroring my own. "I'm done," Azula said raising her arms in defeat. Zuko and I both looked back at Azula. "I know when I'm beaten. You got me. A princess surrenders with honor."

I saw Uncle glance at me then Toph then to Aang, Sokka, and Katara. Everything then seemed to happen in slow motion. I saw Azula move and reacted. I shot my own fire blast at her blue one but it was too late. Blue beat red and it hit Uncle square in the chest. I saw my uncle go down. Similar screams left mine and Zuko's mouths.

I, along with Zuko, Toph, Aang, and Katara, all shot our elements at my sister. I saw Sokka's boomerang flying through the air as well. I saw the shield of blue and then the explosion. I threw myself over Toph's body, shielding her from the fire and debris. Once some of the smoke cleared I stood. I looked around and saw that Azula was nowhere to be found.

I looked behind me and saw that Zuko was kneeling by Uncle. I saw him clench his fists, just like how I did.

"Get away from us!" he yelled looking over his shoulder at him. I ignored him however and dropped to my knees beside him.

"Zuko, he'll be okay," I said placing my hand on his shoulder.

"You abandoned us. I was left alone with him," Zuko growled at me.

I pulled my hand away from him as if I had been burned. "I didn't abandon you. You didn't protect me. But you can protect him just like I'm going to protect the Avatar." I stood but didn't walk away right away. "Keep fighting Zuko, but fight for what's right." I turned and walked away from him.

"Zuko, I can help!" Katara called reaching her hand out to him.

I saw my brother turn to us and I reacted again. I sent a wave of fire in front of us, blocking his own wave of fire.

"Leave!" he yelled at us.

The five of us looked at each than ran from the burning town. We ran to where Sokka and Katara had kept Appa. We all climbed onto the bison and took off.

I looked behind me and saw pillars of smoke growing smaller and smaller in the distance. I curled up in ball as tears ran down my face.

"He was alive, Zara," I heard a quiet voice next to me say. I looked over to see Toph lying next to me. I smiled at her small try but I felt no better.

But it wasn't Uncle who was bothering me, it was Zuko. What lies had Ozai feed him since I was sent away? Where did he get that scar? What had he done to be banished?

I sighed and saw everyone lay around Toph and me. Katara laid down next to Toph. Sokka was on Katara's other side. Aang was on the side that Toph wasn't occupying. Momo was nestled in between us. I fell asleep that night surrounded by people who cared about me and who I cared about.

**AN: I hope you like it! Let me know what you think!**


	7. Bitter Work

**AN: Wow, I am addicted to this story now! I never really knew how much fun writing an Avatar fic could be. Well anywho enjoy this chapter and remember to review! **

We flew for days, trying to find the right spot for Aang to finally learn earthbending. It didn't take long to find the rocky canyon.

It was peaceful there. All of us knew that we would be able to stay there for quite some time. It was early in the morning, the sun was just starting to rise, but I could feel my body waking up even if I didn't want to. I heard that it was normal for firebenders to rise with the sun, seeing as it was the sun that gave us our power.

That's when I heard Aang. "Today's the day! Can you believe it? After all that time searching for a teacher, I'm finally starting earthbending! And this place... i-it's perfect! Don't you think, Sokka?"

I heard Sokka groan in response and give Aang a dirty look.

"Oh, you're still sleeping, huh?" Aang asked.

Sokka groaned again and shifted in his sleeping bag.

"Sorry!" Aang whispered.

That's when I felt the ground shake. I sat up from where I was lying on Appa. I saw Toph's earth tent explode and then I saw Aang take a few steps away from it.

"Good morning, earthbending student!" she yelled, standing with her fist in the air.

Toph walked over to us and Aang bowed. "Good morning, sifu Toph."

"Hey... you never call me sifu Katara," Katara said sitting up in her sleeping bag. I could hear the sleep that laced her voice.

I watched as Aang scratched behind his head. "Well, if you think I should..."

Sokka cut him off though as he sat up and grumbled something. I could tell but his voice that he was mad about being woken up.

"Sorry, snoozles. We'll do our earthbending as quietly as we can," Toph said. I saw her heel strike the earth and then Sokka was flying. I stifled a giggle behind my hand as he landed with a hard thump. I saw him get up, still wrapped in his sleeping bag and muttering angrily, and hop away from us.

I saw that Aang had jumped over next to Toph and was talking excitedly. That kid just had way too much energy for the morning. "So what move are you going to teach me first? Rockalanche? The trembler? Oh! Maybe I can learn to make a whirlpool out of land!" I saw him emphasis each move with a different action. Suddenly Toph stopped him.

"Let's start with 'move a rock'," she said. I smirked at her.

"Sounds good! Sounds good!" Aang said as I stood.

I followed the pair towards a large open part of the canyon. I saw Toph move two boulders towards them. Katara and I sat on some other boulders not too far from where they were practicing.

"The key to earthbending is your stance." I saw Toph lower herself into her stance. I saw the avatar try to copy her, but he didn't sink as low to the ground. "You've got to be steady and strong. Rock is a stubborn element." She gave Aang a slight shove and he stumbled to the side. "If you're going to move it, you've got to be like a rock yourself."

"Like a rock. Got it," Aang side rubbing the spot where Toph had pushed him.

I Toph straighten up and turn to face Aang. "Good. Now the actual motion of this one is pretty simple." I watched as she punched forward causing the boulder to shoot off and hit the side of the canyon. "Okay, you ready to give it a try?"

Aang dropped into his stance. "I'm ready." I saw him punch forward like Toph did but instead of the rock moving the airbender did. He flew backwards and hit Appa. He then proceeded to fall flat on his face.

"Rock beats airbender!" Sokka called from a nearby rock. I giggled at the two boys. I saw Sokka's face flush then my own heated up as well.

Katara looked between me and her brother before getting up and walking over to Toph. I followed her not meeting Sokka's eyes. Aang joined us rubbing his head.

"I don't understand what went wrong," Katara said pointing at Aang. "He did it exactly the way you did."

"Maybe there's another way," Aang said moving to a different spot on the boulder. "What if I came at the boulder from a different angle?"

I saw Toph reach out and grab his collar. "No, that's the problem. You've got to stop thinking like an airbender." She hit the side of Aang's head. I saw him wince but he didn't say anything. "There's no different angle, no clever solution, no trickity trick that's going to move that rock." She shoved Aang and he fell to the ground. "You've got to face it head on. And when I say head on, I mean like this!"

Toph ran forward and jumped onto the boulder that Aang had tried to move. I saw the airbender move back from the impact that Toph had.

"Whoa!" I heard him say. I watched as Aang looked down, a look of uncertainty on his face. I saw Toph walk away but I stayed to talk to Aang. From the corner of my eye I saw Katara join Toph.

"Don't worry, you'll get it eventually. It took Toph years to get to where she is now. I'm sure that you'll be better at firebending," I said as I watched the young boy fall to his knees. I sat down next to him.

"The last time I tried to firebend I hurt the people I cared about," the young boy told me.

"I'm sorry," I said laying a gentle hand on his back. I could see the few tears fall onto the ground in front of him.

"Alright twinkletoes, let's get back to work," Toph said walking back over to us. I saw Aang wipe his eyes then get up. "I've got something fun planned next."

"What did you tell her?" I asked Katara as Toph set Aang up on their training.

"Oh you know just the face that I've been training Aang for a while now. I told that he really responds well to a positive teaching experience. Lots of encouragement and praise. Kind words. If he's doing something wrong, maybe a gentle nudge in the right direction. You know stuff like that," the waterbender replied. I had forgotten that she had taught Aang water.

"Did she respond?" I asked as we sat down.

"She said she'd try it," Katara replied. We were silent for a few moments until she spoke again. "You're going to teach Aang firebending right?"

"Of course. That's why I'm here," I said looking at her.

We were then interrupted by Toph screaming, "Keep your knees high, twinkletoes!"

I looked over and saw that Aang was trying to carry a boulder on his back. He was struggling to hold it up due to its weight. I saw Toph stomping down and causing pillars of rock to rise up underneath Aang as he tried to walk. I watched as Aang lost his balance and fell.

Next they moved onto a new thing. I watched as Toph drove her hands into solid rock. When Aang went to do the same thing, he only slammed his hand into the rock.

Next Aang was to hold his stance. He had been standing there a while. Until Toph popped up out of the ground next to him and screamed, "Rock like!" Aang hit the ground hard. Toph then bended him back up so that he was standing.

"Hey Sokka, I need your help!" Toph said after that.

Sokka, who was thankfully out of his sleeping bag now, walked over to her.

"Thanks!" she cried grabbing his sword from its sheath on his back. Sokka lunged but I shot a small ball of fire at his feet. He sent a look my way as Toph handed the weapon to Aang, who was blindfolded.

"Hey Sokka, I have something for you to play with," I said as I saw Aang and Toph start their training. I reached into my boot and pulled out the small dagger that I had kept hidden there. I still remembered the day that I had gotten it.

_*Flashback*_

_"If the city is as magnificent as its wall, Ba Sing Se must be something to behold. I hope you all may see it someday, if we don't burn it to the ground first." Our mother read. Azula, Zuko, and I all laughed at this. "Until then, enjoy these gifts. For Zuko and Zara, identical pearl daggers from the two generals who surrendered when we broke through the outer wall. They were also twins. What a coincidence! Note the inscription and the superior craftsmanship." _

_Zuko and I looked at each other as we both grabbed the daggers on the tray offered to us. We unsheathed them and read the inscription together. "Never give up without a fight."_

_"And for Azula, a new friend. She wears the latest fashion for Earth Kingdom girls," our mother read next. _

_Azula picked up the doll wearing green clothes. I saw her make a face and I giggled. I defiantly liked my present better._

_"If Uncle doesn't make it back from war, then dad would be next in line to be Fire Lord, wouldn't he?" Azula asked. Zuko and I didn't pay attention to them as we ran to go play with our new daggers. We ran around and fought with them as if they were swords. _

_"Azula, we don't speak that way. It would be awful if Uncle Iroh didn't return. And besides, Fire Lord Azulon is a picture of health," I heard our mother say. _

_"How would you like it if cousin Lu Ten wanted dad to die?" Zuko asked. I stood next to him with my arms crossed. _

_"I still think our dad would make a much better Fire Lord than his royal tea loving kookiness," Azula said lighting the straw doll on fire. _

_*End Flashback* _

"Zara? You okay?" Sokka asked breaking me out of my trance.

I smiled at him and said, "Yea. Sorry. Just kinda zoned out there. But here. It's from the Earth Kingdom." I handed him the dagger and his face lit up.

"This is so cool!" he cried pulling it out and starting to wave it around. I smiled and sat back to watch him.

I could also see Aang and Toph practicing in the background. I saw Toph kick the ground and send rock columns towards Aang. The airbender tried to hit each one. It took him until the fifth one to finally get it. I saw Toph nod in approval as Sokka handed me the dagger back.

"Thanks for letting me use that. It was nice to use something other than my sword and boomerang," he told me scratching the back of his head.

I blushed and replied, "It's no problem. I'm happy to help." Sokka smiled at me as he walked off. I saw Katara give me glance and I couldn't meet her eyes.

That's when I saw the walls go up. I couldn't see what they were doing and I sighed. As long as she didn't kill him I didn't care.

"Zara can I talk to you," I heard Katara say as Toph and Aang were in the rock alley.

"Sure," I told her with a smile. I stood and followed her off to the corner of the camp.

"Sokka's been through some tough times lately, girlfriend wise at least. I think that you should keep your feelings to yourself." I stared at her in shock.

"I don't have feelings for your brother. Sure I can flirt with someone but that doesn't mean that I love him or something. We're friends," I growled at her before turning on my heel and stalking away from her. I sat on a rock and continued to watch Aang and Toph practice.

I saw that the airbender was balancing on two tall pillars and tossing a rock between his hands. I saw Toph walking around him and then stop at the base of each. I knew that whatever she had in store next was not going to be pleasant for the avatar.

"Rock like!" she yelled hitting the pillars and causing them to shake. The airbender atop them wasn't fazed by it. I saw Toph raise up on her own pillar and nod to the boy. I saw him smile back at her.

I looked around the camp and noticed that Sokka was gone. "Has anyone seen Sokka?" I called to the other benders around me.

"He said he was going hunting," Katara said shrugging her shoulders. I gave her a confused look. There was nothing that could be hunted in these parts.

I sighed and looked at the ground. That's when I saw that Toph and Aang had moved out to a more open part of the canyon.

I jogged up to them plus Katara as Toph started to speak. "This time we're going to try something a little different. Instead of moving a rock, you're going to stop a rock." I watched as she took a few steps away and then lunged towards Aang, who flinched at the quick movement. "Get in your horse stance!" The airbender did as he was told. "I'm going to roll that boulder down at you. If you have the attitude of an earthbender, you'll stay in your stance and stop the rock."

I saw her point up the hill behind her and I knew what was going to happen. I started to chew on my nail, a nervous habit I had picked up when I used to watch Toph fight. But instead of fearing for her, I feared for the avatar.

"Like this," Toph said reaching her arms out to show what she wanted her student to do. That's when Katara walked up.

"Sorry, Toph, but are you sure this is really the best way to teach Aang earthbending?" she asked.

"I'm glad you said something. Actually, there is a better way," Toph said. She reached over and pulled off Aang's orange belt. She tied it around his eyes and continued to speak. "This way he'll really have to sense the vibrations of the boulder to stop it. Thank you, Katara!" She gave Katara a thumbs-up and I sighed.

"Yeah, thanks Katara!" Aang said in a sarcastic voice. Katara let out a nervous laugh.

"Toph, I don't know if you should do this," I told my little sister as she started to walk towards the cliff. "Something just doesn't feel right about it."

"Don't worry hot hands, everything will be okay," she replied. She then pushed downwards and propelled herself up the cliff.

"Katara you might not want to stand so close," I called to her as I ran to a spot far enough from Aang that I could still intervene if things went bad. Katara ran over and joined me.

Aang was still in his stance as the boulder started to move down the cliff. I could see that Katara had her hands to her face and Momo was ducking behind her head. I started to bite my nails ferociously.

I saw the airbender jump and then the boulder come rolling past us. I didn't pay attention to where it hit as I watched Toph run to Aang. I saw her yank the blindfold off and give him a look.

"I guess I just panicked. I don't know what to say," Aang said looking down at my sister.

"There's nothing to say. You blew it. You had a perfect stance and perfect form but when it came right down to it you didn't have the guts," Toph told him emphisising her point by knocking him in the chest. He sat on the ground at her feet with his legs folded.

"I know. I'm sorry," he said to her.

Toph leaned down and got into his face. "Yeah, you are sorry. If you're not tough enough to stop the rock, then you could at least give it the pleasure of smushing you instead of jumping out of the way like a jelly-boned wimp! Now, do you have what it takes to face that rock like an earthbender?!"

I flinched at her words. She sounded harsh, and that says a lot. She sounded mean even to me and I lived with her for eight years.

Aang looked down as he spoke. "No. I don't think I do."

I knew that now was the time to break everything up. We didn't need anyone dead today. Katara and I walked over to them. I saw Toph stand up straight and cross her arms.

Katara put her hands on Aang's shoulders and spoke. "Aang, it's no big deal. You'll take a break and try earthbending again when you're ready. Besides, you still have a lot of waterbending to work on, okay?"

"Yeah... that sounds good," Aang replied standing.

"Yeah, whatever, go splash around until you feel better," Toph called to the pair as they moved away.

I turned on my sister then. "Toph are you really that dumb?!" I yelled at her. I took a deep breath to help calm myself. "You know what Katara said. You can't just throw all of this at him in a day. He's still a kid like you. It's his base instinct to jump, not to be a rock."

"I learned," Toph said.

"But you were given the ability to be a rock. Everyone knows it. You were given that gift for a reason. But don't be so thickheaded about this one," I told her placing my hand on her shoulder.

She sighed and said, "Will you go practice with me. I need to let off some steam."

"Now that sounds like fun."

She smiled at me as we walked in opposite directions.

I made the first move by bringing my foot up and shooting a long jet of fire. Toph blocked it before it even got close to her. She sent some rocks flying in my direction and I jumped and twisted my body to avoid them. When I landed I was close to the ground. I spun and sent more fire at her.

We went on like this for quite some time. I knew that at one point Aang and Katara had come back from waterbending and were watching us. I could hear their murmuring voices as I wiped sweat from my brow. I could feel myself growing weaker as the sun started to go down.

"Alright Toph," I said panting. "You win this round." I flopped to the ground with a relieved sigh. It felt nice to be off my feet for a bit.

"Just making sure that you're still on your toes hot hands," she told me as she leaned over me. I smiled up at her. I saw her glance at Aang then. He was meditating on a rock with Momo by his feet.

"Go talk to him. I'm sure that he could use it about now," I told her giving her a slight push.

She smiled at me and walked over to his bag, which was sitting next to Appa's saddle. I saw her grab a bag from it and then his staff.

Toph walked over and sat with her back to him. "Aang! I found these nuts in your bag. I figured you wouldn't mind. And besides, even if you did, you're too much of a pushover to do anything about it."

I groaned upon hearing her words. That was so not what I meant by talk to him!

"As a matter of fact, I don't mind. I'm happy to share anything I have," Aang replied.

"You know, I'm really glad you feel that way, because I also have this great new nutcracker," Toph said spinning his staff in the air. She slammed it down breaking open a nut. She continued to do it, ignoring Aang's protests.

"Actually, I'd prefer if you didn't... That's an antique, hand crafted by the monks... It's a delicate instrument!"

Toph began to eat the nuts and said in a mocking voice, "It's not the only delicate instrument around here." I saw her get up and walk away, hitting the staff along the canyon walls as she went.

I sighed and closed my eyes ready to fall asleep when I heard Katara. "It's important. It's almost sundown and Sokka isn't back yet. I think we should search for him."

I sat upright on the ground. She was right. I hadn't seen the warrior since when he was playing with my dagger. I stood and walked to the air and waterbender.

"We'll find him faster if we split up," Aang said. I took off running one way while Aang and Katara ran different ways.

I ran until I came to a small clearing with a tree in it.

"Zara! Thank goodness!" I heard someone cry. I looked over and saw Sokka. I nearly burst out laughing. "Have you got any meat?"

I walked over to him and laughed. His hair was a frizzy mess and both of his weapons were lying on the ground.

That's when Aang ran up. The airbender ran up next to me. "Sokka! Are you okay?"

Without waiting for a response we both bent down and began to pull on Sokka's arms.

"Stop, stop! You're going to pull my fingers off and I don't think the rest of me is coming!" Sokka cried.

Aang scratched his head in thought. "Hmm... I bet I can airbend you out of here," he said looking at me.

I put my hands up and said, "My bending won't do any good here."

Aang sighed and then did his thing. Air erupted from where Sokka was stuck. There was a large dust cloud that went up. When the dust cleared I saw that Sokka was still trapped. I also saw that his hair had been blown up straight up. I then saw his boomerang come down and hits him in the head, flattening his hair. I couldn't help but giggle at the sight of him.

He sent me a look and I tried to stifle my laughs. He looked at Aang then and said, "Seriously, Aang, I know you're new at it, but I could use a little earthbending here. How about it?"

Aang looked down and away from Sokka. "I can't. I can't do it."

"If you can't earthbend me out of here, go get Toph," Sokka said in an annoyed voice.

"I can't do that either," Aang said looking away from Sokka.

"You can't? Why not?" he asked.

"It would just be really... uncomfortable," Aang said.

I saw Sokka roll his eyes. "Uncomfortable? Well, I wouldn't want to make you feel uncomfortable."

"Thanks, Sokka!" Aang then crouched down next to him. I just sat on the ground next to the pair. "This whole earthbending thing really has me confused. There's so much pressure. Everyone expects me to get it right away. It puts me in a really awkward position."

"Awkward position... I think I know the feeling," Sokka said.

I glanced at the pair and said, "Try being a Fire Nation Princess without the ability to bend. Now that's awkward."

"If I try, I fail. But if I don't try, I'm never going to get it. I feel like I'm caught between a rock and a hard place," Aang told us.

That's when I saw the cutest little creature enter the clearing.

"Hmm. How about that," Sokka said. He gestured to the little creature and said, "Aang, Zara, this is my friend Foo Foo Cuddlypoops. Foo Foo Cuddlypoops, Aang and Zara."

I awed at the sight of him.

"Aww, what a cute name for a little baby sabertooth mooselion cub," Aang said as I petted the cute little guy. Aang picked him up into the air.

"Really? He looks nothing like a sabertooth mooselion," Sokka said. That's what they were called. They are so cute!

Aang looked at us and said, "It's hard to tell before their giant teeth and horns grow in." He looked back at the little cub and said, "Whatcha doin' out here, little guy? Did you lose your mama?"

Suddenly there was a huge roar. Aang and I looked over our shoulders to see the mama. And she was angry.

"Hey, there... we found your cub!" Aang said rasing the baby higher into the air. I saw it yawn and then the mother growled. He put it on the ground and it ran into the bushes. "See? We have no problem with you! We're friendly."

"Aang, Zara, this is bad! You gotta get me outta here!" Sokka cried.

That's when the mother charged us. Both Sokka and I cried out as the thing came closer to us. That's when Aang did some bending and the thing went over our heads.

"This is really bad!" Sokka cried. "Please, Aang! You have to earthbend me out, there's no other way!"

I watched as Aang tried a move and it didn't work. The mooselion scraped its paw against the ground and prepared to charge.

"This is not good," I said looking at Aang.

"Oh no!" was all the airbender said. I looked down at Sokka as Aang leapt up onto some rocks away from me and Sokka. "Whoo-hoo! Look at me!" he called as he flailed his limbs about trying to get the mother's attention.

It didn't pay attention to him thought and looked at me and Sokka. I shot a bit of fire at the thing's feet trying to get it to turn. That's when Aang landed next to me and shot some air at it. It spun away from us and I sighed.

"Please don't leave me again," I heard Sokka whimper. It was a strange sound coming from him.

"I won't," Aang said. I could hear the determination in his voice and I smiled over at him.

We watched as the mooselion charged towards us. We waited for it though. We both took our stances. I sent small fireballs to the ground near where its feet were. Aang sent a large gust of wind at it. Once the dust cleared from the impact we watched as the mother got up, gave us a look, and stalked off into the bushes.

"Yeah!" I cried pumping my fist into the air.

That's when we heard slow clapping. I looked over to see Toph sitting there. My anger flared then.

"What are you doing here?" I asked her dropping my stance.

"Just enjoying the show," she replied.

"What? You were there the whole time?" Aang asked her.

"Pretty much," she said.

"Why didn't you do something?" Aang asked pointing a finger at her. "Sokka was in trouble! I was in trouble! You could've gotten him out and helped us get away!"

"I guess it just didn't occur to me," she said. I saw her toss a nut to the ground and then bring down Aang's staff. That's when I got it. Aang, though was quicker.

He stopped his staff and said, "Enough! I want my staff back!"

Toph let go of the staff and jumped down from her rock. "Do it now," she said looking at him.

"What?" Aang asked. I could still the anger in his voice along with the confusion.

"Earthbend, twinkletoes. You just stood your ground against a crazy beast, and even more impressive, you stood your ground against me. You've got the stuff," Toph responded.

"But..." Aang started until Toph cut him off.

"DO IT!" she yelled.

Aang gave her a confused look but did as he was told. Toph pulled out a boulder and the avatar dropped into his stance. He stomped down and shoved his fist forward. The boulder flew away from him and hit the side of the canyon.

"You did it! You're an earthbender!" Toph cried.

"I can't believe it!" Aang cried.

"We're all so proud off you!" I told the young boy. "But wait until you start my element."

That's when Sokka spoke up, "Aww, this is really a wonderful, touching moment. So, could you get me out of her so I can give all three of you a big, snuggly hug"

"No problem, Sokka!" Aang said walking over to his friend but Toph stopped him.

"Actually, you should probably let me do that. You're still a little new to this. You might accidentally crush him," Toph said.

Sokka smiled and said, "Yeah, no crushing, please."

Toph did some bending and got him free. I ran up to him and put my arm around his waist and his arm around my shoulder so that he could walk. I was the closest to his height, seeing as we were the same age, so it made the most since that I helped him.

We walked up to the camp and Katara came rushing forward. "You found him!" She gave him a hug and the three of us moved away so that they could have space.

"The whole time that I was in that hole, not knowing if I would live or die, it makes a man think about what's really important. I realized..." Sokka started but was cut off.

"Hey, Katara, look what I can do!" Aang said. He did some earthbending to impress her.

"You did it! I knew you would!" Katara cried. I saw her look at Toph. "You tried the positive reinforcement, didn't you?"

"Yep. It worked wonders," Toph said with a sly smile. I rolled my eyes at her.

That's when Appa roared. Aang rushed up to his pet. "Appa! Appa! I can earthbend now! The key is being completely rooted! Physically and mentally unmovable!"

Appa reached his big tongue out and licked Aang. The airbender flew forwarded onto the ground and face planted. Sokka started to laugh then and all of us joined in. It was nice to finally have something good happen to us.

Soon after we all curled up and drifted off into sleep.

**AN: Yay! Aang can earthbend now! Stay tuned for the next update and remember REVIEW! **


	8. The Library

**AN: So sorry about how long it took to get this out! I hope you guys enjoy it as much as I do! And remember to review! Ever review is read and loved, even flames! **

After staying for a few more days in the canyon we decided to move on. After a few days of travel Aang wanted to stop somewhere. We landed in a large prairie that was littered with holds. Aang jumped down from Appa and sat on the ground. The rest of us got off as well with a confused look.

"What's out here?" Sokka asked.

I looked around as said, "Looks like a whole lot of nothing."

"Actually," Toph said placing her hand to the ground. "There's hundreds of little-" But Aang turned around and cut her off.

"Shhh! I know you can see underground, but don't ruin the surprise. Just watch," he said. He turned back around and played a note on a flute. That's when a prairie dog emerged. He sang the same note as Aang had played. The animal went back into its hole as Aang called "Heheheha, yeah!"Aang played a new note and new prairie dog emerged. Just like the one before, it sang the note that Aang had played. "I'm putting an orchestra together!" the airbender said.

I glanced at my companions.

"Orchestra, huh? Well la dee da," Sokka said looking completely disinterested.

"I think it's cool," I said crossing my arms over my chest.

"Oh," was all Sokka replied.

Suddenly three animals emerged and sang a descending pattern. Once all of them had sung their note they went back under. Momo tried to catch one and dived into the hole. His head appeared a few moments later in a different hold than he had gone down.

Aang started to play more notes then. After each note a different prairie dog would emerge and Momo would try to catch each one. I let out a giggle and I heard Katara laugh as well.

That's when Sokka had to ruin it all. He ran up and plugged Aang's flute as he was about to play another note. "This is great and all, but don't we have more important things to worry about?" he asked. He stood up straight and looked at us. "We should be making plans."

"We did make plans," Toph said.

"We're all picking mini-vacations," I chimed in.

"There's no time for vacations," Sokka said.

Aang looked up at the Water Tribe warrior. "I'm learning the elements as fast as I can. I practice hard every day with Toph and Katara. I've been training my arrows off. Zara even told me to take my time learning water and Earth before even trying fire again."

"Yeah. What's wrong with having a little fun in our downtime?" Katara asked taking a few steps forward.

Sokka crossed his arms. "Even if you do master all of the elements, then what? It's not like we have a map of the fire nation. Should we just head west until we reach the Fire Lord's house?" He put actions with his next words. "Knock, knock! Hello, Fire Lord? Anybody home?" He dropped his arms and leaned towards Aang. "I don't think so. We need some intelligence if we're gonna win this war."

Aang played one more note on his flute and a prairie dog right under Sokka popped up and sang. I giggled again as Momo looked down the hole. Aang bended himself to his feet.

"You forget Sokka that I grew up in the Fire Nation Royal Palace. I can get you there from anywhere in the world," I told him.

"Alright, we'll finish our vacations, and then we'll look for Sokka's intelligence," Katara said. Aang, Toph and I all laughed at her joke. Katara just placed her hands on her hips and smirked at her brother.

Aang walked over to his bag and grabbed out a world map. He walked back over to the water bender and opened it. "Your turn, Katara. Where would you like to go on your mini-vacation?"

"How about the Misty Palms Oasis? That sounds refreshing," she said pointing to a place on the map.

"Oh yeah, I've been there!" Aang said. "It's a pristine natural ice spring, and I usually don't use the word pristine. It's one of nature's wonders."

We all got back onto Appa and took off. It wasn't long before reached the actual Misty Palms Oasis, which was a real dump.

We stood outside the gates as Aang said, "Must have changed ownership since I was here." He let out a nervous laugh as we walked in.

The sign over the gate suddenly fell. All of us looked back at it with surprise. The ice spring in the middle was barely there anymore and a black dog was licking at it. We entered one of the mud houses. Outside a bunch of guys wrapped in tan rag looking clothes stared at us as we walked in.

Just as Sokka was about to enter one of the rag guys spit at his feet, right behind my own boots. I turned around to see Sokka with his hands in fists. The guy gave us a toothless smile.

"Come on," I said grabbing Sokka's arm and pulling him inside the building so that a fight didn't break out.

Once all of us were inside the building we looked around. The place looked like restaurant. It was badly lit and there were very few people in it. One man at the fruit covered bar was sleeping. Another man was ordering a drink at the counter. We watched the bartender make the fruity drink.

"I don't see anything wrong with having one of those fruity beverages while we plan our strategy," Sokka said walking between Aang and Toph. We all followed him up to the counter. "Excuse me!"

The man who had been ordering a drink only moments ago turned around then. I watched as he bumped into the Avatar spilling his drink onto the orange and yellow clothes. I heard Katara gasp while I crossed my arms and stared at the guy. Aang looked down at his wet clothes and said, "No worries, I clean up easy."

Aang put his knuckles together and produced a gust of wind drying himself. The man stared at him in awe. "You're a living relic!"

"Thanks. I try," Aang said looking a little sheepish.

The man placed a hand to his chin, a gesture that reminded me of Sokka. "An Air Nomad, right in front of me." I watched as the man bowed to Aang and the airbender bowed back. I leaned on the bar next to Sokka but listened in to the conversation going on behind me. "Professor Zei, head of anthropology at Ba Sing Se University. Tell me, which of the Air temples do you hail from?"

"The southern temple," I heard the avatar respond.

"Oh, splendid! Now tell me, what was the primary agricultural product of your people?" the professor asked.

"Uh, are fruit pies an agricultural product?" Aang asked.

"Oh, truly fascinating. That is one for the journal," the professor responded.

Sokka and I rejoined the group, all of us with drinks in hand. The professor pulled out a pad of paper and a pen and began to write. That's when Sokka spoke up. "So professor, you're obviously a well traveled guy. Do you have a more current map? Ours seems to be a little dated."

"Certainly," the professor said. He led us over to a table and unrolled a map. Sokka, Aang, Katara, and I stood over the table looking at the map. Toph lounged on two chairs sipping her drink.

"What, no Fire Nation?" Sokka asked as he stood. "Doesn't anybody have a good map of that place?"

I rolled my eyes at him. "I can get you there, remember?" I hissed at him. All took was a slight shake of his head to get me to shut up. We didn't know who this professor was and I shouldn't go around shouting that I was from the Fire Nation.

"You've made a lot of trips into the desert," Katara said pointing to the desert section of the map.

"All in vain, I'm afraid," Professor Zei told us. "I've found lost civilizations all over the Earth Kingdom, but I haven't managed to find the crown jewel... Wan Shi Tong's Library."

I stared open mouthed at him as Toph voiced the same thought that I was thinking, "You spent years walking through the desert to find some guy's library?"

"This library is more valuable than gold, little lady. It is said to contain a vast collection of knowledge, and knowledge," the professor paused, "is priceless."

"Mm, sounds like good times," I said sarcastically.

The professor turned to look at me. "Oh, it is. According to legend, it was built by the great knowledge spirit, Wan Shi Tong, with the help of his foxy knowledge seekers."

"Oh, so this spirit has attractive assistants, huh?" Sokka asked.

I rolled my eyes at him as Katara gave his head a small shove. She then said, "I think he means they look like actual foxes, Sokka."

"You're both right. Handsome little creatures," Professor Zei told us. He dug into his pocket and pulled out a drawing of some building as he spoke, "Wan Shi Tong and his knowledge seekers collected books from all over the world, and put them on display for mankind to read, so that we might better ourselves."

I peered down at the drawing as Sokka asked, "If this place has books from all over the world, do you think they've got info on the Fire Nation? A map maybe?"

"I wouldn't know, but if such a thing exists, it's in Wan Shi Tong's Library," the professor told us.

Sokka put his hand to his chin. "Then it's settled," he said. He looked around at all of us before saying, "Aang, I do believe it's my turn. I'd like to spend my vacation…AT THE LIBRARY!"

"Uh, hey? What about me? When do I get to pick?" Toph asked from her chair.

"Me too, I wanna pick soon," I told the group.

Sokka crossed his arms and looked between the two of us. "You gotta work here a little longer before you qualify for vacation time."

Toph slammed her cup on the table and I crossed my arms and glared at the warrior.

"Of course there's the matter of finding it. I've made several trips into the Si Wong Desert, and almost died each time. I'm afraid that desert's impossible to cross," Professor Zei told us breaking up the fight that was about to break out.

I saw that Sokka and Aang shared a look. "Professor, would you like to see our sky bison?" Sokka asked.

"A sky bison? You actually have one?" the professor asked.

"You bet," I said with smile. We all walked from the small building and out to where we had left Appa. Once we reached him I saw that a group of people in rags were surrounding him.

"Sandbenders! Shoo! Away from the bison!" the professor yelled at the people. We watched as they got onto things that looked like ships and then bended sand under the sail, propelling them forward.

It wasn't long before we were all loaded into the saddle and we took off. Sokka had taken his shirt off and tied it around his head to help keep the sun off of him. I was slightly awed at the small amount of abs that the warrior had. I mean sure I had eyed him a few times while he had his shirt on, but this was the first time that I had seen him shirtless, and well I didn't mind the sight one bit. Katara sent me a glare before looking at the surrounding desert.

Professor Zei had opted to sit on Appa's head instead of in the saddle. I grabbed a spyglass from my bag and looked out over the heads of Momo, the professor, and Aang. I watched as the professor climbed down to look at Appa's face.

"Tell me, sky bison. Are you the last of your breed?" he asked. Appa gave a low roar in response. "Oh, delightful! I only wish I spoke his tongue. Oh, the stories this beast could tell." Momo then started to make his noises to the professor to get some attention as well. "Shush, chatty monkey."

I saw Aang grab the drawing of the library. He looked at it and said, "Wow, shouldn't be too hard to find a place like this out here."

"Or so we hope," I told him as I put my spyglass away.

We had flown for what seemed like forever, but I wasn't sure how long it really had been. At some point the professor climbed back in the saddle with the rest of us. I was just starting to doze off when I heard Toph speak.

"Aw, does this place even exist?" she asked.

"Some say it doesn't," Professor Zei replied.

I groaned as Toph said, "Shouldn't you have mentioned that before?"

We flew on some more. At one point the professor started to write down notes.

"There it is!" Toph cried suddenly. We all rushed over to look at where she was pointing, but all we saw was sand and dunes.

We all glared at her as she said, "That's what it will sound like when one of you spots it." She waved her hand in front of her face to emphasis the point that she couldn't see.

We flew on some more.

"It shouldn't be this hard to spot a giant ornate building from the air," Katara said looking around, using her hand to keep the sun from her eyes.

"If this place is even real," I reminded her. I threw a pointed look in the professor's direction but he only shrugged.

"Down there. What's that?" Sokka asked as he pointed to something in the distance. I rushed over to edge of the saddle to see as Aang steered Appa in the direction Sokka indicated.

We landed and all got off. It was nice to be able to actually stand again. We all gazed up at the top of a spire sticking out of the sand.

"Forget it. It's obviously not what we're looking for. The building in this drawing is enormous," Katara said a little downheartedly.

That's when something emerged over the top of the next dune over. Something glimmered in its mouth and we watched as it ran to the spire.

"What kind of animal is that?" Sokka asked as we watched the animal ran up the side of the spire.

"I think that was one of the knowledge seekers," Professor Zei said as the animal, a fox I guessed, jumped through the window and disappeared. "Oh, we must be close to the library!"

Katara held the drawing in front of her as Sokka, Aang, and I all looked at it.

"No, this is the library," Sokka said pointing at the spire and then pointing to the drawing. "Look!"

"It's completely buried," I said looking from the drawing to the spire.

"The library is buried!" Professor Zei cried. He ran up and fell to his knees. "My life's ambition is now full of sand." That's when he pulled out a small shovel. "Well, time to start excavating." He started to dig into the sand as Toph placed her hand against the spire.

"Actually, that won't be necessary. The inside seems to be completely intact, and it's huge," she told us.

"That fox thingy went in through a window. I say we climb up there and give it a look," Sokka said.

Toph crossed her arms and said, "I say you guys go ahead without me."

"You got something against libraries?" Katara asked in a snarky voice.

"I've held books before, and I gotta tell you, they don't exactly do it for me," Toph told her. I smirked at the waterbender as she realized her mistake.

"Oh, right. Sorry," Katara said as she scratched the back of her head.

"Let me know if they have something you can listen to," Toph said uncrossing her arms.

I looked to my sister and said, "I'll stay out here with you Toph. I know that you can't see very well in the sand."

"I'll be fine hot hands, you go inside. I know that you want to find out more about you're past," Toph said dropping her voice so that the professor couldn't hear her.

"Thanks," I said giving her a smile and a hug. She groaned but hugged me back.

Once I released her I nodded to Sokka. He tied on some rope to his boomerang and threw it up into the window. He started to climb as the rest of us watched. I saw Aang walk over and pet his bison.

"Don't worry buddy. I'm not making you go underground ever again. You can stay out here with Toph," the airbender said.

"What's up?" Toph asked the animal. I smiled fondly at her. Even if it wasn't by blood that we were related, I still loved her more than anything.

I sighed and started the climb up the library wall behind Sokka. As I reached the top Sokka grabbed my hand and helped me over the edge. I saw that he blushed slightly as he held my hand a little longer than necessary. I blushed as well and looked away from him. Soon we were starting to the bottom of the rope on the inside. Momo flew down after us.

"Oh, it's breath taking. The spirits spared no expense designing this place," Professor Zei exclaimed as we entered the library. "Look at those beautiful buttresses!"

Aang, Sokka, and I all snickered at the word buttresses.

"What's funny?" the professor asked.

I glanced above at Sokka then underneath me at Aang, who answered, "Nothing. We just like architecture."

I saw the professor smile and say, "As do I."

We soon reached the bottom of the rope and jumped down. I stared at the amazing tile work on one of the arcs.

"My word!" the professor exclaimed. "The exquisite mosaic handiwork of this tile-rendered avian symbol..." He stopped talking at the confused looks we gave him. "Eh, nice...owl."

That's when we heard the sound of feathers rustling. We all took off towards some pillars in order to hide. I looked over my shoulder at the large black and white owl, who was inspecting our rope. I quickly pulled my head back and took a deep breath.

"I know you're back there," a large booming voice said.

That's when the professor left his hiding spot and walked out into the open. I watched as he walked up to the owl and spoke, "Hello! I'm Professor Zei, head of anthropology at Ba Sing Se University." He bowed and looked up at the owl.

"You should leave the way you came, unless you want to become a stuffed head of anthropology," the voice said again and I realized that it was the owl's voice. He looked to the left and I saw the stuffed animal heads.

I looked over to Aang who nodded. We walked out from behind the pillars as Sokka asked, "Are you the spirit who brought this library to the physical world?"

"Indeed, I am Wan Shi Tong, he who knows 10,000 things. And you are obviously humans, which by the way are no longer permitted in my study," the owl told us as we stopped in front of him.

"What do you have against humans?" Aang asked.

"Hmm, humans only bother learning things to get the edge on other humans, like that firebender who came to this place a few years ago, looking to destroy his enemy." Wan Shi Tong told us.

I gasped. There had been a firebender here? Wan Shi Tong looked at me before leaning close to Sokka, startling the warrior.

"So, who are you trying to destroy?"

Sokka waved his hands innocently. "What? Oh, no, no, no destroying, we're not into that," he said.

"Then why have you come here?" Wan Shi Tong asked.

Sokka paused and I could see that he was thinking. "Um, knowledge, for, knowledge's sake."

"If you're going to lie to an all-knowing spirit being, you should at least put some effort into it," Wan Shi Tong told us.

"I'm not lying. I'm here with the Avatar," Sokka said grabbing Aang. "And he's the bridge between our worlds, he'll vouch for me."

Sokka patted the young boy on the back. "Ow," Aang said. "Uh yeah, I'll vouch. We will not abuse the knowledge in your library, good spirit. You have my word."

We all bowed and waited for the spirit to respond.

"Hmm, very well. I'll let you peruse my vast collection, on one condition. To prove your worth as scholars, you have to contribute some worthwhile knowledge."

Professor Zei stepped forward and kneeled. He held out a large book and said, "Please accept this tome as a donation to your library."

"First edition, very nice," Wan Shi Tong said. He passed his wing over the book and it vanished from the professor's hands.

Katara stepped up next. She held out a scroll and said, "I have an authentic waterbending scroll."

"Oh... these illustrations are quite stylish," the spirit said. He passed his wing over the scroll and it disappeared. Katara bowed her head and moved back next to the rest of us.

Aang stepped up next. He took a moment to think and then exclaimed, "Uh, oh, I know!" He reached into his shirt and pulled out a scroll. I saw that it was wanted poster of him. "Ha!" he said trying to add effect to his 'knowledge'.

"I suppose that counts," Wan Shi Tong said taking the poster.

I walked up next and kneeled, like how Professor Zei did. I reached into my bag and produced a small leather bound book. "Please take this notebook from the Fire Nation Royal Library. I have used it to document being a Fire Nation citizen living in the Earth Kingdom."

"This is very interesting Princess," Wan Shi Tong told me as he took the book. "Very interesting indeed." I bowed my head as I stood and stepped back to the rest of my friends. I wouldn't meet anyone's eyes as Sokka stepped up next.

"Oh, great spirit," he said as he held a piece of string. "Check this out!" Sokka's fingers moved quickly and tied a butterfly shaped knot. "Ta da!" The great knowledge spirit seemed unimpressed. "It's a special knot! That counts as knowledge!"

There was a brief pause and then Wan Shi Tong said, "You're not very bright, are you?"

Sokka frowned but Wan Shi Tong took the knot anyways. "Enjoy the library." The spirit jumped from the bridge and flew downwards.

We all turned to leave as Sokka said, "Bright enough to fool you."

We started to wander around the library. I stayed a little bit behind the others, glancing around the library. I had to be careful in here. One wrong move and everything could go up in flames. I also kept my eye out for the Fire Nation section. That was what I was most interested in. Toph had been right, I wanted to know more about my past.

"Hey, look at these weird lion turtle things," Aang said showing us a picture.

"Eh, I've seen weirder," Sokka said as he pulled out a book and put into his bag.

Katara stood up and walked towards the avatar saying, "Aang, did you know in a past life, you were left handed?"

Aang smiled. "I always knew I was special!"

We continued on through the shelves. The professor grabbed book after book and stacked them in his hands. Sokka grabbed a scroll and unrolled it. He took a look at it and then put it in his bag.

That's when I saw it. It was a piece of parchment in a glass case. I walked over to it and read, 'The darkest day in Fire Nation history'. I glanced at the date and my face paled. I knew that date. That's when Sokka walked over to me.

"Zara are you all right?" he asked me. I glanced down at the document and his he looked down as well.

"The darkest day in Fire Nation history. It's got a date at the top, but it doesn't say anything else," he said. He took out his boomerang and lifted up the glass covering it. He rolled up the burned paper and turned to me. "You know what happened on this day don't you?"

I didn't answer him and he walked away. "Sokka, where are you going?" Aang asked as he emerged from the shelves.

"I want to know what happened to the Fire Nation on their darkest day. This could be promising," Sokka replied holding the rolled paper up. He took off at a run and we all took off after him.

It wasn't long before Sokka called out, "The information on the Fire Nation should be right up here." We entered through a doorway with the symbol of fire above it.

I gasped. Everything in the room had been burned.

"Firebenders." Aang said.

"They destroyed everything having to do with the Fire Nation," Katara said.

I took a few steps into the room and dropped to my knees. "I was so close," I whispered. "So close to learning who I really am." I grabbed a handful of the ashes and let them fall through my fingers. I blinked to help stop the coming tears.

"That's so unfair! Just when I think I'm one step ahead of the Fire Nation, it turns out they beat us here a long time ago," Sokka said as he fell to his knees beside me. "I need to know what happened on the darkest day."

Suddenly there was a whimpering behind us.

I ignored it though as Sokka spoke, "Hello, little weird fox guy."

There was the whimpering again and then the voice of the professor. "Seems it's trying to assist you."

I picked my head up then and looked behind me. The fox was almost pointing towards where we needed to go.

"Um, sure, I'll guess I'll follow you," Sokka said as he stood. He glanced back at me. "Are you coming Zara?"

I slowly nodded and stood. The fox took off then and we all followed after it. The fox ran up to a wall that had the symbol for the sun on it. We all stopped and stared at it as the fox disappeared. We stared as the circle in the middle started to move and the reveled the fox sitting in a darkened room. We all entered the room in awe.

We walked to the center where the fox pushed on a lever. The stars suddenly appered over us. They moved as well the moon, that was attached to some sort of mechanical device.

"This room is a true marvel. A mechanical wonder! It's a planetarium that shows the heavens moving," the professor told us.

"Uh, this is beautiful, but, how is it helpful?" Sokka asked the room turned to day.

We looked over to the large pedestal. We moved towards it and saw that it was covered in different symbols.

"Maybe these dials represent dates and times," Katara said pointing to it. "Sokka, try entering that date from the parchment you took."

"Shh! Katara! Not in front of the fox, he's with the owl," Sokka said dropping his voice and covering his sisters mouth.

Sokka pulled the parcement out of his bag only far enough to read the date. He then put t back and started to turn the dials. He pushed the lever and the ceiling changed back into night time.

"Wow, I gotta hand it to you Sokka. You picked the best mini-vacation, for sure," Aang said as we watched the sky.

The sky changed back to day then, but it wasn't bright like before, it was dim. The moon still hung in the sky and I knew what it was.

"Hey wait, what happened to the sun?" Katara asked.

"Great, you must have broken it," Aang said looking at Sokka.

"It's not broken," I said. "The sun is behind the moon, it's a solar eclipse."

"It's literally the darkest day in Fire Nation history. Now I get it!" Sokka cried. "Something awful happened on that day, I don't know what, but I do know why!"

Katara and Aang shared confused looks. "Firebenders lose their bending during a solar eclipse." I told the confused benders.

"That makes sense. I mean, think of what the lunar eclipse at the North Pole did to the waterbenders. This is huge," Katara said.

Suddenly the sound of the fox whimpering filled the room. We all looked over the fox as it begged for a treat.

Sokka smiled and said, "Fine, you earned it." He reached into his bag and threw the fox a treat. We all then met in a circle. "We've got to get this information to the Earth King at Ba Sing Se. We'll wait for the next eclipse, then we'll invade the Fire Nation when they're totally helpless. The Fire Lord is goin' down!"

A sudden shadow covered Sokka then and we all looked to see the knowledge spirit coming towards us."Mortals are so predictable. And such terrible liars," Wan Shi Tong said. "You betrayed my trust. From the beginning you intended to misuse this knowledge for evil purposes."

"You don't understand," Sokka said raising his fist. "If anyone's evil, it's the Fire Nation. You saw what they did to your library. They're destructive and dangerous. We need this information."

"You have the Fire Nation princess before you and you dare speak out against her country?" Wan Shi Tong asked.

"I was cast out from country. A failure of a princess and a daughter because they didn't think that I could bend. I'm against my own country just as much as the people I stand beside," I told the knowledge spirit.

"You think you're the first person to believe their war was justified?" he asked us. He leaned down towards us. "Countless others before you have come here, seeking weapons or weaknesses or battle strategies."

"We had no choice. Please, we're just desperate to protect the people we love," Aang pleaded.

"And now I'm going to protect what I love," Wan Shi Tong said as he started to flap his wings. Huge gusts of wind filled the room.

I looked over to Aang, silently begging him to do something. "What are you doing?" that Avatar asked.

Wan Shi Tong continued beating his wings. "I'm taking my knowledge back. No one will ever abuse it again."

"He's sinking the building! We've gotta get out of here!" Katara cried as sand started to fall through the walls.

"I'm afraid I can't allow that," Wan Shi Tong said as he started to transform. "You already know too much."

He lunged for us and we all scattered. The floor cracked where his beak hit and we all ran from the room. We ran through row after row trying to escape the crazed spirit. We continued to run and run, Wan Shi Tong destroying everything in his wake to stop us.

We ran over a bridge when the professor stopped and turned around. "Great knowledge spirit, I beg you. Do not destroy your vast collection of priceless tomes!" he called.

I watched as Aang made a vacuum of air and pulled the professor back just as Wan Shi Tong attacked the spot where he once stood. Sokka and I caught him as he skidded across the floor. Wan Shi Tong continued across the bridge at us. Aang sent a large gust of wind with his staff at the spirit. Wan Shi Tong fell backwards over the edge of the bridge.

"We've gotta get back to the surface!" Aang called as he ran up to us. We started run after him, but Sokka stayed where he was.

"Sokka, let's go!" Katara yelled at her brother.

"But we still don't know when the next eclipse is gonna happen!" Sokka called back.

"Don't be stupid, we'll find out later!" Katara called back.

"No, we won't," I said moving back towards the warrior. "If we leave this place we'll never get the information."

"Aang, come with us to the planetarium, we'll need cover!" Sokka called to the Avatar. "Katara, take Momo and get out of here."

"But-" she started to protest but was cut off by a large crash. Wan Shi Tong flew out.

"Go!" I yelled at them.

Katara and the professor took off. "Hurry, Sokka!" she yelled over her shoulder at us.

We took off running in the opposite direction from them. "Why are we doing this?" Aang asked as we ran over a bridge and just missed a falling rock.

"Because if this calendar can tell us about eclipses in the past, then maybe it can project when the next one will be," Sokka said as we ran into the room. We over to the dials and Sokka took off his bag.

"You can't possibly check every single date!" I exclaimed.

"I don't have to," Sokka said as he turned the dial. "We just have to check every date before Sozin's comet arrives, because after that... Well, try not to think about that."

Sokka moved the dial and Aang pushed the lever. I stood staring at the sky waiting for it. We tried plenty of dates. The sun and the moon came close to each other and were slowly coming closer.

"Come on, eclipse!" Aang cried as he pushed the lever once again. That's when it happened. The moon stopped in front of the sun.

"That's it, the solar eclipse!" I cried looking back to Sokka.

"It's just a few months away," Sokka said as he pulled out some parchment. He quickly wrote down the date. "Got it," he said putting the date into his bag. "Now, let's get to Ba Sing Se."

We ran from the planetarium. Aang threw open his glider and Sokka grabbed me around the waist. He grabbed onto Aang's foot as he took off into the air, carrying me and Sokka with him.

I blushed at how close Sokka and I were, but there wasn't time to think about that. We flew through the library.

"Look!" I cried pointing to where the rope was dangling from the ceiling. Underneath were Katara and Momo, Wan Shi Tong about to attack them. "Drop me Sokka," I said looking at the warrior. I could see the fear flash through his eyes before he set his jaw. He nodded once before looking away from me. I took a deep breath. "Now," I said.

Sokka let go of me and I rushed to the ground. I turned in the air like how I was taught. I heated my hands up and caught myself on some of the knowledge spirit's feathers.

He roared in response to the burns as I fell to the floor and rolled.

"You are truly a specimen for the books princess," he told me as I stood next to Katara. "But I have studied your element as well. You are useless against me."

That's when I saw Sokka falling as well, a large book in his hands. He smashed it down on Wan Shi Tong's head and the spirit slumped forward to the ground.

"That's called Sokka style!" the warrior cried. "Learn it!"

I smiled at him as we climbed onto the defeated spirit's head. We climbed up the rope. That's when Sokka stopped. "Wait!" he called looking over to his left. I followed his gaze and saw the professor sitting between two bookshelves, surrounded by books. "Professor, let's go!"

"I'm not leaving. I can't," he told us. "I've spent too long trying to find this place. There's not another collection of knowledge like this on Earth. I could spend an eternity in here."

I looked between my companions as Katara shouted, "Just go!"

That's when the rope started to shake. I looked down to see the Wan Shi Tong had the rope in his mouth. I felt the rope starting to drop and we all lost our grips. Aang came swooping in though and Sokka grabbed the glider and Katara's waist. Katara in turn grabbed my hand.

I heard the sound of feathers behind us as Wan Shi Tong followed us out. I could see him gaining on us as Aang flew us out the window. All of us landed head first in the sand besides Aang, who bended himself down.

I saw Toph with her hands pressed to the spire. She pulled her hands away and the spire started to sink, sending Toph flying backwards.

"Toph!" I cried running into the dust cloud that had formed. I felt my sister in the sand and covered her body with mine.

"We got it. There's a solar eclipse coming!" I heard Sokka cry as the dust cleared and Toph pushed me off of her. "The Fire Nation's in trouble, now!" I heard.

Toph sat up and faced the large crater that had formed when the spire had gone under. I sat on my knees beside her. Aang walked towards us and asked, "Where's Appa?"

Toph shook her head and I placed my hand on her back. I looked back at the airbender and I could see the tears in his eyes.

I knew that we would have to go after him, if we survived getting out of the desert.

**AN: I hope that you guys liked it! Stay tuned for the next chapter and don't forget to review! **


	9. The Desert

**AN: I feel so awful about not updating this story for like four months! I am so sorry guys! I've had a lot going on in my personal life though so I haven't had a lot of time to really sit down and write. These chapters take extra time as well because I have to go back and forth from writing and watching the episode. Anywho please enjoy this and remember to review! **

We had started to walk from the large crater. The wind picked up and sand blew around us. Aang faced away from my sister while I had stood my ground next to her.

"How could you let them take Appa Why didn't you stop them?!" he yelled at her.

Toph threw open her arms and called back, "I couldn't! The library was sinking! You guys were still inside and…"

"You could have come to get us!" Aang said interrupting her. He walked over to where we stood. "I could have saved him!"

"I can hardly feel any vibrations out here. The sandbenders snuck upon me and there wasn't time for…" was all Toph could get out before Aang was yelling again.

"You just didn't care!" the airbender yelled.

"Stop it!" I screamed at him. "Toph can't feel in sand!" I shoved my finger in his chest as I said, "Listen here airboy. You treat my sister like that and I will personally make sure…"

"Zara stop," Sokka said grabbing my other arm. "This isn't helping." I let my hand fall to my side.

"You never liked Appa anyways! You wanted him gone!" the airbender yelled as I stopped talking. He glared at my sister as Katara walked over to us.

She put her arm on Aang's shoulder and said, "Aang, stop it. You know Toph did all she could. She saved our lives."

"Who's going to save our lives now? We'll never make it out of here," Sokka said motioning to the endless desert.

Aang stalked away from us. "That's all any of you guys care about, yourselves! You don't care whether Appa is okay or not!" he called to us.

"We're all concerned, but we can't afford to be fighting now," Katara told his back.

"I'm going after Appa," the airbender said opening his glider. He took off into the air

"Aang, wait!" Katara cried into the sky as Aang flew away from us.

"We'd better start walking," I said. The group gave me a confused look. "We're the only people who know about the solar eclipse. We have to get that information to Ba-Sing-Se."

We started to walk out into the sand. "You think if we dig out the giant owl, he'll give us a ride?" Sokka asked as we stepped over the edge of the crater.

"No Sokka, I don't think he will," I replied with sigh.

We walked on. I don't know how long we had been walking. Normally I loved the heat but now, I was just sick and tired of it. At one point Sokka put Momo on top of his head and tried to use his wings as a hat. That's when Toph bumped into him.

"Can't you watch where you're …" he said then realized what he was saying.

"No," Toph replied in dead voice.

"Right. Sorry," Sokka said scratching the back of his neck.

Katara turned and looked at us. I could see how tired she was in her eyes. She shouldn't have to be the one leading us. I was a leader…or princess…after all.

"Come on guys, we've got to stick together," I said taking a few steps forward so that I was next to her.

"If I sweat any more, I don't think sticking together will be a problem," Sokka said trying to pull himself away from Toph. She obviously got impatient and shoved him to the ground, pulling them apart.

"Katara, can I have some water?" my sister asked in a small voice.

"Okay, but we've got to try to conserve it," Katara replied as she bended out the water. She made it into four small little balls and dropped one into each of our mouth's, besides her own. I quickly swallowed mine enjoying the cool rush it brought upon me.

Sokka swished the water in mouth before swallowing. "We're drinking your bending water?" he asked thinking for a moment. "You used this on the swamp guy!"

"It does taste swampy," Toph agreed.

Momo smacked his lips together before letting out a displeased sound.

"I'm sorry, it's all we have," Katara said, her helplessness showing in her voice.

I laid a gentle hand on her shoulder. She looked at me with pleading eyes. "You're doing amazing Katara. You shouldn't have to take this all on, on your own. I have a little bit of water that I can put in your pouch. It won't last long but at least it's some. And make sure you get a drink as well. We don't need you getting dehydrated on us."

"Thanks Zara," the waterbender said as I moved the water from my own pouch into hers. "It's only a little but it's all we have."

"Not anymore! Look!" Sokka cried looking out into the desert and pointing a cactus only a little ways off our path. He ran up to it and cut off part of it. He quickly drained the liquid that was inside it. Momo did the same thing.

"Sokka, wait! You shouldn't be eating strange plants!" Katara cried running up to her brother. I grabbed Toph's wrist and ran after her.

"There's water trapped inside these!" Sokka said holding up a part of the cactus for us to look at. I pushed Toph back as Katara backed up.

"I don't know..." I said from behind Katara.

"Suit yourself," Sokka said drinking more. "It's very thirst-quenching, though."

Suddenly his pupils got really big, making his eyes look almost black. His face became blank. He shook his head a few times before going really crazy.

"Drink cactus juice. It'll quench ya! Nothing's quenchier," he said moving around on the round like a worm. "It's the quenchiest!" He held out a piece of cactus with a smile.

Katara took the cactus and dumped the liquid to the ground. "Okay, I think you've had enough," she told her brother.

Suddenly Sokka was next to Toph and asked, "Who lit Toph on fire?"

Above Momo was flying in circles. Until he dive bombed to the ground.

"Can I get some of that cactus?" Toph asked looking in my general direction.

"I don't think that's a good idea," I told her looking at Katara.

She nodded and said, "Come on, we need to find Aang." She grabbed Sokka's arm as we started to walk away from the funky cactus.

We had only walked a few steps when Sokka asked, "How did we get out here in the middle of the ocean?"

Both Katara and I let out sighs at his question but said nothing.

We walked on. And on. And on.

Suddenly a gust of wind hit us kicking up sand. I looked in the direction it came from. All we could see was a giant mushroom shaped sand cloud.

"What is that?" Katara asked looking to me.

"What? What is what?" Toph asked looking around.

"Better yet, what could have caused it?" I asked.

"Could have caused what?" Toph cried frustrated.

"It's a giant mushroom!" Sokka told her. He threw his hands up and called, "Maybe it's friendly!"

I looked at Katara. "Let's just keep moving," I said grabbing Toph's arm.

"I hope Aang's okay," Katara said leading us onward.

From behind us I could hear Sokka saying, "Friendly mushroom! Mushy giant friend!"

We walked on. We walked on and on. We walked on until almost sunset. That's when a shadow passed over us. I looked to the sky and saw the orange or Aang's glider. I watched as he landed behind us. He kicked up some sand as he landed. Katara ran over to him as the airbender stayed kneeling. I decided to let them talk and not interrupt them.

"I'm sorry, Aang. I know it's hard for you right now, but we need to focus on getting out of here," Katara said placing a hand on his shoulder.

Aang looked away from her and said, "What's the difference? We won't survive without Appa. We all know it." I could hear the hopelessness in his voice and I decided now might be a good time to say something.

"Come on, Aang," I said kneeling next to him. "We can do this if we work together. You're not alone in this. We've got a bender from every nation Aang." I placed my hand on his shoulder and was glad when he didn't immediately pull away. "Toph what can you tell?"

"As far as I can feel, we're trapped in a giant bowl of sand pudding," my little sister said kicking the ground. "I got nothin'."

"Sokka? Any ideas how to find Ba-Sing-Se?" Katara asked her brother.

"Why don't we ask the circle birds?" he said pointing upwards from where he and Momo were laying on their backs, looking up at the sky.

I kept my eyes on the sky watching the buzzard wasps as Katara looked around us. "Ugh," she said clutching her head. "We're getting out of this desert, and we're going to do it together! Aang, get up. Everybody hold hands. We can do this. We have to."

Katara grabbed onto Aang's staff and started to lead us. Aang grabbed Toph's hand, who grabbed my hand. I grabbed onto Sokka who was holding onto Momo's tail as he tried to fly away. We walked like that for quite some time. I kept glancing at the sky to make sure that those buzzard wasps weren't going to attack any time soon.

The sun was almost completely down by the time Katara said, "I think we should stop for the night."

We all groaned and fell to the ground.

"Is there any more water?" Toph asked from where she was on the ground.

"This is the last of it," Katara replied as Toph sat on her knees. "Everyone can have a little drink." She bended out the water when Momo jumped at it. The water fell to the ground.

"Momo, no! You've killed us all!" Sokka cried as he scrambled for the wet sand.

"No, he hasn't," I told him smacking the back of his head.

Katara placed her hand over the water and bended it out of the sand. "Oh, right. Bending," Sokka said looking up at his sister. Katara bended the water back into her flask before giving it to my sister.

"Sokka, let me see the things you got from the library," I said reaching for his bag.

Sokka pulled away from me clutching his bag to his chest. "What! I didn't steal anything! Who told you that?!" he cried. Momo ran over to his side and the warrior pointed a finger at the lemur and cried, "It was you! You ratted me out!"

"Sokka, I was there," I told him taking his bag as he had a stare down with Momo.

"It doesn't matter," Aang said over his shoulder to me. "None of those will tell us where Appa is."

I pulled out a scroll and saw that it was a star map. I grinned as Katara looked over my shoulder.

"No, but we can find out which way Ba-Sing-Se is. We can use the stars to guide us. That way we can travel at night when it's cool and rest during the day," the waterbender said looking from the map to the sky.

I looked behind us to see everyone sleeping. I let out a sigh.

"Just try to get some sleep. We'll start again in a few hours," Katara said.

"You should get some sleep too. I'll take watch," I told her.

"But Zara, isn't your bending weakened at night?" she asked.

I nodded and said, "Yes but I can do better than you can right now. You have nothing to bend out here. At least I can do something."

She nodded and sent me a small smile. I watched as she laid down before turning my back on the sleeping group. I looked up at the sky. "Please Agni help us make it out of this desert alive and please watch over Zuko, I know he needs all the guidance he can get right now."

As soon as I finished my prayer I brought my knees to my chest and rested my head on them. Soon I was drifting off.

"Come on, get up. We need to go," I heard Katara say. My eyes snapped open and I looked around before realizing that we were still in the desert.

I heard Toph smack her lips together and say, "Yesterday my mouth tasted like mud. Now it just tastes like sand. I never thought I'd miss the taste of mud so much."

I watched as Katara went to wake up Aang but he spoke before she could even touch him. "I'm awake. I couldn't sleep," he said.

"Well, we need to get moving if we want to get out of this sand pit," I said standing and hearing some of my joints crack.

Suddenly both Katara and Aang looked upwards so I looked as well. Crossing in front of the moon looked to be Appa.

"Appa!" Aang cried.

"Appa?" Sokka said. "But why would Princess Yue need him? She's the moon! She flies by herself!" I had no idea who Princess Yue was or why he was rubbing Momo's tail to his face but I guessed that he still had some of that cactus juice running through him.

That's when Katara spoke. "It's just a cloud," she said sadly. "Wait! A cloud!" she said looking at it again. The waterbender turned to Aang and said, "Here, fly up and bend the water from that cloud into my pouch."

Katara took off her pouch and held it out to him. Aang gave her an angry look before snatching her water pouch from her hand and taking off on his glider. With one quick pass through the cloud he collected the moisture and landed.

"Wow, there's hardly any in here," Katara said looking into the pouch.

"I'm sorry, okay!" Aang yelled. "It's a desert cloud, I did all I could! What's anyone else doing! What are you doing?" He pointed his staff at Katara who looked taken aback.

"Trying to keep everyone together," she replied looking at the ground. She pulled out the star map and looked at it. "Let's just get moving. We need to head in this direction."

We walked on. Suddenly Toph fell. She rubbed her foot as I rushed over to her.

"Toph are you alright?" I asked laying a hand on her back.

"Fine hothands," she replied. "But I am so sick of not feeling where I'm going! And what idiot buried a boat in the middle of the desert?!"

"A boat?" I asked confused.

"Believe me, I kicked it hard enough to feel plenty of vibrations," Toph told us.

Sokka sighed as Aang bended the sand around it away. What was left was a glider.

"It's one of the gliders the sandbenders use!" Katara called climbing onto it. "And look! It's got some kind of compass on it! I bet it can point us out of here!" She tapped at the compass before turning back to us on the ground. "Aang, you can bend a breeze so we can sail it. We're going to make it!"

We looked to Sokka to see what he was doing as we heard him laugh. I groaned as I saw Momo buried in the sand. Sokka gave us a thumbs up and smile.

"Come on, up you go," I said grabbing his arm and hauling him to his feet.

Once everyone was on the glider Aang pushed us forward with his bending. I stood with Katara at the compass while Toph sat on one side. Aang stood on the other so that he could bend. Sokka sat behind us holding Momo by the tail.

I looked from the star map in my hand to the compass. "The needle on this compass doesn't seem to be pointing north according to the charts," I told Katara.

"Take it easy little lady. I'm sure the sand folks who built this baby know how to get around here," Sokka said. I rolled my eyes as Katara gasped.

"That's what the compass is pointing to! That giant rock! It must be the magnetic center of the desert," Katara said as I looked to where she was looking.

"A rock? Yes! Let's go!" Toph cried.

"Maybe we can find some water there!" Katara cried.

"Maybe we can find some sandbenders," Aang said darkly. I knew that if we didn't find Appa soon Aang was going to go berserk.

The glider took us to the base of the rock before we had to start the climb up. It was nearing sunrise when we finally reached the top.

"Ahhh! Finally! Solid ground!" Toph cried as she fell onto her back on the rock. She created an Earth angel in the rock. I rolled my eyes at her and looked around.

"Maybe we should check out one of those caves," I suggested looking into the circular opening of one.

"Good idea Zara," Katara said moving next to me.

We walked inside. I saw the walls were covered in a yellow, gooey substance that looked a lot like honey.

That's when Sokka sighed and said, "I think my head is starting to clear out the cactus juice." Then he noticed the walls. "And look!" he cried grabbing some of the sticky stuff and eating it. Momo ate some as well. They both quickly spit it out and made gagging sounds.

"This tastes like rotten penguin meat!" Sokka cried. "Awww I feel woozy."

I slapped my forehead as Katara started to scold him. "You've been hallucinating on cactus juice all day and then you just lick something you find stuck to the wall of a cave?!"

"I have a natural curiosity," was Sokka's reply.

"I don't think this is a normal cave," Toph said feeling the wall. "This was carved by something."

"Yeah, look at the shape," Aang said.

"There's something buzzing in here. Something that's coming for us!" Toph cried.

All of us ran from the cave as a loud buzzing filled our ears. I screamed along with Toph and Aang as a buzzard wasp flew right at us. More and more of them flew from the caves...or hive. Aang swung his staff at one as I shot off a fire ball at another. One landed near Toph and she bended a pillar of rock from beneath it sending it flying off the rock. I saw the one fly between my sister and Sokka. I watched as Toph stomped the ground and popped a boulder into the air. She smashed it down inches in front of Sokka.

"What are you doing?! That rock almost crushed me!" he yelled at her.

"Sorry, I can't tell where they are in the air!" Toph cried back.

"Then only get the ones on the ground!" I called to her as I shot another one from the air.

"I got this one," Sokka said as another buzzard wasp passed between them. He wildly swung his machete back and forth.

"Sokka, there's nothing there!" I called to him.

Sokka looked around and then realized that he had been attacking nothing but air. "I guess my head's not as clear as I thought," he said.

"We have to get out of here! I'm completely out of water to bend!" Katara said backing into Aang. Suddenly Momo was snatched by one of the buzzard wasps. We all watched as it flew away.

"Momo!" Aang cried. "I'm not losing anyone else out here." He opened his glider and took off.

"Aang wait!" I yelled as he took off. As he passed over me I grabbed his foot.

"Zara what are you doing?!" he yelled at me.

"Making sure you don't do this alone!" I yelled back.

He said nothing in return and we followed after the buzzard wasp. He flew underneath the buzzard wasp and I sent a stream of fire at it. The thing let go of Momo who fell for a few moments before regaining control and flying next to us.

"Sweet let's go back Aang," I said to the airbender above me.

He said nothing but only glared at the buzzard wasp as it tried to fly away. He flew close enough to the ground where I had to let go. I rolled in the sand for a few moments before standing.

I watched as Aang closed his glider but was still flying forward. I watched as he swung his staff down and shot a powerful blade of air that made the sand spilt. My gaze followed the wind as it reached the buzzard wasp and cut it in two. The creature fell from the air and hit the sand with a small thud. Aang stared coldly at it before walking away. Momo followed after him.

"Aang! Stop!" I yelled as I ran up to him. He ignored me and kept walking. I gripped his shoulders making him stop. He turned that cold gaze on me. "What happened to you?"

"I had the most important thing in my life stolen from me," he spat at me.

I was taken aback by him. "Aang, this isn't you. I know it isn't. What happened to that sweet boy I met at Gaoling? He never would have acted in a way so non-mercifulness."

"He grew up Zara," the airbender replied.

"You think you had something important stolen from you?" I asked him as stared at me. "Try having your identity ripped from you and not knowing who you truly are for eight years of your life."

Aang dropped his stare and looked at the ground. "I'm sorry," he whispered.

I dropped my hold on the avatar and took a step back. "It's alright," I replied. "But if you ever want to learn firebending you need to be in complete control of your anger at all times. If you lose that control your bending could get out of hand." Aang looked at me in shock. "That's what happened last time isn't it? The last time you tried to firebend you let your control over your emotions go and your bending got out of hand." I could see the tears in the young boys eyes. "Who did you hurt?"

"Katara," he whispered. "I burnt her hands. I was lucky that she was healer otherwise I could have permanently done damage to her."

"As soon as you get control over your emotions we can try some firebending, but not until then," I told him. Aang nodded.

From the corner of my eyes I saw a huge pillar of sand shoot upwards. I turned and stared as more pillars shot upwards. I knew that Aang had seen it as well.

"Give me a lift?" I asked as he opened his glider.

"Anytime," he replied opening his glider. He took off and I caught his foot just like last time. We landed in front of Katara, Sokka, and Toph facing a group of sandbenders. I could see that Aang's stare was back in place and I internally sighed.

"What are you doing in our land with a sandbender sailer? From the looks of it, you stole it from the Hami tribe," a bald man with a beard asked. I figured that he must be the leader.

"We found the sailer abandoned in the desert," I said.

"We're traveling with the Avatar. Our bison was stolen and we have to get to Ba-Sing-Se," Katara finished for me. Although our elements were opposites we seemed to be more in sync than I thought.

A sandbender who looked about my age stepped forward and said, "You dare accuse our people of theft while you ride in on a stolen sand sailer?"

From the corner of my eye I could see Toph narrowing her eyes. I knew that she had heard this man's voice before.

"Quiet, Gashuin," the leader said. "No one accused our people of anything. If what they say is true, we must give them hospitality."

"Sorry, father," Gashuin replied.

I saw Toph's eyes widen. "I recognize the son's voice. He's the one that stole Appa," she said.

"Are you sure?" Katara asked.

"I never forget a voice," Toph replied.

Aang moved forward and said, "You stole Appa!" I could hear the anger lacing his voice. He waved his staff threaten at them. "Where is he? What did you do to him?"

"They're lying! They're the thieves!" Gashuin yelled.

Aang swung his staff down and obliterated a sand sailer with a single blast of air.

"Aang!" I yelled.

"Where is my bison?!" the Avatar asked totally ignoring me. "You tell me where he is now!" Aang sent another gust of wind and destroyed another sand sailer.

"Aang think about what you're doing!" I yelled at the airbender. "Get control over your emotions!"

"What did you do?" the leader asked Gashuin.

"I-It wasn't me!" Gashuin replied.

"You said to put a muzzle on him!" Toph accused the sandbender.

"You muzzled Appa?!" Aang asked enraged.

Then his eyes and arrow started to glow.

"What's happening?!" I asked Katara as Aang destroyed another sand sailer.

"He's entering the Avatar state!" she replied. "He takes on the knowledge of the past Avatars!"

My attention turned from Katara back to Aang as Gashuin said, "I'm sorry! I didn't know that it belonged to the Avatar!"

"Tell me where Appa is!" Aang said in an otherworldly voice.

"Let me guess he takes on their voices as well?" I asked Katara. She nodded.

"I traded him! To some merchants! He's probably in Ba-Sing-Se by now! They were going to sell him there!" Gashuin said clearly frightened. "Please! We'll escort you out of the desert! We'll help however we can!"

The air around Aang started to pick up then. It spun around the airbender creating a mini tornado full of air and sand.

Sokka walked up to the sandbenders and said, "Just get out of here! Run!"

He grabbed my sister by the shoulders and pulled her away from Aang. Those two plus Momo and the sandbenders all fled. Katara stayed back and I stayed with her.

"Go Zara!" she yelled at me over the wind.

"No!" I yelled back. "Aang needs to realize that he's not alone in this! We'll do it together!"

She nodded at me and we faced the tornado that we growing larger by the second. I watched as Aang slowly was lifted from the ground. Katara and I made our way through the wind to Aang. We both grabbed onto his wrists. He looked down at us with anger. Katara gave him a sad look and I knew that I was looking on him not with pity or sadness but strength.

He slowly came back down to the ground. I hugged him around his waist as Katara hugged his shoulders. He was sandwiched between the two of us. I could see the tears falling down Aang's cheeks from his glowing eyes. Katara and I did our best not to let go of him. I knew that we couldn't otherwise he would destroy everything. After a few moments his eyes stopped glowing and the wind died down.

Aang left the Avatar state and slumped between me and Katara.

**AN: So I don't really know if that's how Aang feels but it kinda makes sense that he would feel that way and it worked in my story so yeah...Please review now! It would really mean a lot to me! **


End file.
